A Kim and Ron Halloween
by Aero Tendo
Summary: It is their first Anniversary from when they got married after getting engaged in my Ron's Halloween story. Mysteries from the first two stories will be solved. Want to know more? You'll just have to read the story. smile Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: A New Halloween

Kim and Ron's Halloween Together 

AN: This story takes place after my "Ron's Halloween" and if you're curious I advise you to go read it as it might help make more sense for this story.

Chapter 1: A New Halloween 

The time is almost a full year after Kim and Ron have gotten married and as with all things, times have changed.

"KP, are you sure about this?" A nervous blond haired guy asks until a certain red haired woman does a puppy dog pout. "Aw man, not the puppy dog pout!" He whines as he looks at her.

"You know it'd make me vewwwy happy Ronny" She bats her eyes cutely at him while still doing the puppy dog pout.

"Ok… Ok… turn it off already. I know when I'm licked." He slouches over and mumbles, "What was I thinking when I married you…"

"You know you love me, silly." She leans over and kisses him on the lips tenderly before she smiles at him.

Ron grins and wraps his arms around Kim, pulling her into a more deeper kiss before he smiles at her and says, "I could never say no to you, could I?"

"Not to anything that really mattered… and I love you too by the way." Kim giggles and taps his nose with her finger before slipping out of his arms.

Together they turn and face a guy with the camera before they put on their best smiles. He snaps a couple of pictures and says to them, "The pictures will be ready in a week."

Kim smiles as she slips her arm into Ron's and starts to pull him towards the exit even as he tugged at the collar of his suit. "That'll be fine. Thanks Mr. Stone, we really appreciate this."

"Oh, it was my pleasure Kim. You and your husband saved me and my family from that mudslide."

Ron looks at Kim and whispers, "Can I please take this collar off now? I swear it is shrinking…" She whispers back, "As soon as we leave."

"Now I'm sure you two have a lot of important things to get to before your anniversary and he looks like he's ready to pass out. So go on, scoot!" Mr. Stone laughs as Ron starts to pull Kim towards the exit almost urgently at this point and he shakes his head as they disappear out the door. "Ah, young love…"

**(Later at Bueno Nacho)**

Kim frowns at her husband across from her and says, "Ron, did you have to pull me out of there so quickly?"

"Kim… (chomp) I was seconds (swallow) away from passing out!" He looks down at the table to see Rufus happily eating his nachos with extra cheese on it.

After rolling her eyes she says, "It was the same tux that you'd worn when you proposed to me. It couldn't have shrunk _that much_ so quickly."

"Are you sure KP? I mean, I've changed a lot. Gotten more buff and stuff since I've gotten more action on our missions." Ron sips his soda and then looks down at Rufus as he says, "Isn't that right Rufus, buddy?"

Rufus bobs his head in agreement as he makes an "A-huh!" sound.

"Well…" Kim looks over Ron and had to agree that he had bulked up in muscles since then but only just a little. He still had that handsome body of his that could outrun any goon on the planet if needed. "I guess so Ron, but did you really have to tug so hard that the button flew off?" She rubs her forehead in memory of exactly where it'd hit her.

"I said I was sorry about that Kim… I…" He gives her a sad face until she reaches across and puts her hand atop of his and she says, "So not the big, Ron. The kiss more than made up for it."

"Are you two _**still**_ married?" comes a female voice that both knew all too well. Looking up Kim and Ron see Bonnie standing there with her hands on her hips.

"Yes Bonnie, we are still married and that's not going to change. Ever." Kim answers with a very serious and final tone on that last word at Bonnie.

"Yeah, we're going to be married forever Bonnie. I couldn't live my life without Kim." He takes Kim's hand into his own and gently squeezes it reassuringly, to which she smiles back at him before squeezing back.

"Ugh! Could you two not be so lovey-dovey? I don't want to lose my lunch." She holds up her hands as if to shield herself from the loving display of the Stoppables.

"Gee, I don't know… do you think we could be any less loving Kim?" Kim grins as she stands up and leans over, caressing the side of his face before she answers, "Oh… I don't know. Maybe we could try… you know, for Bonnie?"

"Oh, I don't know Kim… it might be pretty hard to do that don't you think? Seeing as we are a married couple and all?" Ron grins just as big when he caresses her cheek with his right hand before the two of them lean towards each other and share a most passionate kiss that lasts so long that even after Bonnie shouts, "UGH! You two are such losers!" and storms off that they continue to kiss for at least another minute or so.

After pulling back from the kiss the two smile dreamily at each other and don't even sit down right away before Ron says slowly, "I guess we couldn't be any less loving for Bonnie…" with Kim smiling as she softly says, "MMMmmm, poor Bonnie… Boo and Yah for me."

"Booyah Kim…" Ron says as he leans in for another kiss before another voice, one that was male this time says, "Um…guys? This is a public place. Do you think you could tone it down a little?"

Both of them open their eyes and turn their heads to see Ned, the manager of Bueno Nacho. They knew that he wouldn't disturb them unless he felt it was really necessary.

"Aw man, shoot me down when I was getting some Kim-loving." Whines Ron as he falls backwards into his seat, crossing his arms in front of him in frustration.

"Don't worry honey, I'll make sure to give you some when we get back home." She winks at Ron while Ned just sighs and walks away, seeing that it was hopeless to try and curb the love they had for each other.

"So Ron… any thoughts about Halloween?" She looks at Ron with a look at spoke of the many such conversations they'd shared on the topic.

There is a big pause as Ron thinks about what to say in public and finally says, "I think… we should go for it." Picking up his drink, he sips from it before he asks, "Are you sure they won't mind? It will be the first time we…" He stops as Kim presses a single finger to his lips to silence him.

Looking into her eyes, Ron can see that she agreed with him. It was something they simply had to try doing, even if it failed.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I know this is a short chapter but I wanted to leave some mystery to what they're planning. What do you all think of the newlyweds? Can you still call them that after nearly a nearly a year of being married? Any thoughts as to what they might try to do? Did you like the picture taking scene? Did you like the scene with Bonnie at Bueno Nacho? I drew that one from the last season of the show just to show that the more things change, the more things stay the same. (smile) Do you all like the style of writing I'm using? I wanted to try and change it from my usual for this story.

As usual, all thoughts, ideas, impressions, suggestions or advice from newlyweds or married people to make it more real and much more are always welcome. (Yes, I'm single so I am lacking on that knowledge.)


	2. Chapter 2: Anniversary

**A Kim and Ron's Halloween Together**

**AN:** This story takes place after my "Ron's Halloween" and if you're curious I advise you to go read it as it might help make more sense for this story.

**Chapter 2: Anniversary**

_**(Middleton)**_

Kim is driving with her nervous husband sitting beside her in the plum colored car. She looks over and at him, knowing just what was making him so nervous. "Are you ok Ron?"

"Yeah… well, actually no. Doesn't this feel like we're just inviting trouble Kim?" He looks out the driver's side window but his worried reflection could be seen in the window to Kim.

Taking her hand off the wheel for a second, she reaches out to touch his shoulder comfortingly and she says in her most calm, loving voice even though she is almost as nervous as he was in truth, "Look honey, I think we've proved we can handle anything that's thrown at us and despite how bad things have been sometimes… she never actually did anything we couldn't recover from or become stronger for it."

Ron turns back to look at his loving wife, gazing at her beautiful face as she puts her hand back on the steering wheel.

"I know you're right Kim, but I lost you… I mean I almost lost you… It would be too painful to lose you again after going through all that." He still worried that someday the mysterious woman would come back and take one of them or both away for good. That it was all just a huge setup to an even bigger fall.

Kim pulls over and parks as they reach their destination before she says, "I know and believe me. I would be just as devastated if anything were to ever happen to you again. We both know the pain of losing each other but if anything she taught us to value our time with each other… to open our hearts and minds to what we could be together rather than separate. I have to believe she won't repeat her lessons."

"I know, and I don't think she will either but what if… what if there are new lessons that she thinks we need to learn still?" Reaching out, Ron cups her face in his hands and gazes into her eyes. "I love you so much Kim."

"I know Ron and I love you with all my heart too. That's why I believe we need to do this. We need to go on the offensive and find her to find out if she has any more plans for us or at the very least we owe her a thank you for helping to bring us together." She leans forward and kisses Ron on the lips very lovingly.

"Now come on, lets go check out the house." She unbuckles her seatbelt as Ron does the same and says, "Ok Kim, I'll be right there and always beside you."

Kim smiles at that and waits for him before getting out of the car at the same time as him. She walks around to his side since the place they were going to was on his side of the car.

Ron takes Kim's hand, squeezing it as he looks up at the house before them. "Now we're both absolutely _**sure**_ that we want to go into there now that it has reappeared?"

"Whatever happens Ron, I promise to be with you every step of the way."

"Thanks Kim and I promise it too."

Together, they start to walk forward towards the old house until they reach the gate. After they both take a deep breath they go through and continue up the old rock path up towards the house.

With every step they took towards the house, the more they became more confident. As if they were going on a mission and by the time they reached the old worn door they were completely relaxed and ready for anything.

They look at each and with a silent nod to each other they both bring their hands up to knock at the door. Their hands even manage to knock at the exact same time so that anyone inside would have guessed that it was just one hand knocking at the door.

There was nothing but total silence as for the longest time but both of them were determined to get answers and if knocking and waiting respectively for the longest time was not going to give them what they sought then they would try the door and see if they could find the old woman they both seen before.

"Kim… how long should we stand out here like this? It is getting cold."

"Until someone answers the door, Ron." She softly squeezes her husband's hand even though she was beginning to feel cold too.

"Um… What if no one answers the door Kim? Or… what if you do?"

"How am I going to answer the door Ron? I'm right here. Holding your hand." She raises the said hand in question to prove that she had not let go yet.

"Oh, I don't know. What about that ancestor of yours that…" He raises his voice higher as he says, "Looked and sounded exactly like you!?"

"Whoever that was couldn't have been me then right? So if she answers the door then you'll know it wasn't me."

"I guess… but magic's a tricky thing Kim. What if you can be there and here?"

"Ron, that makes no sense. If I'm here then I can't possibly on the other side of the door right?"

"Does it KP? Then how do you explain the whole other life I led without you? What if somewhere you led a whole other life without me?" He blinks as he sees Kim's face change into a small smile. "Uh… what's with that look Kim?"

"You called me KP, Ron… I was just thinking about our life before our marriage. We've come so far together haven't we?"

"Heh, Yeah… and we have the rest of our lives together don't we?" He looks into her eyes lovingly with a nice smile at her and forgets about the cold for at that moment he felt warm with the love from her heart.

"Yeah, we do and there's no way I'm ever letting go of you." She smiles back at him, her eyes locked on his so she misses how the ratty curtains near the entrance to the door pulls back just long enough for a pair of eyes to see who was at the door before falling back into place.

"Want to try knocking again Ron?" asks Kim as she raises her free hand to brush back her long red hair and tuck some of it behind her ear.

"Sure thing Kim." He smiles at her innocent gesture that he'd come to know as "I love you" in secret.

Together they turn to the door again and after the first knock the door starts to creek inwardly as if the knocking had pushed the door open. They look at each other out of the corner of their eyes as obvious thought was shared, "This has got to be a trap!"

Never had either been to balk at danger, they step forth with silent determination even as a pair of eyes in the shadows whisper below their hearing, "Finally, they are ready…"

**(Meanwhile)**

"Do you think they're ok?" Mrs. P. asks her husband in her witch costume outside the haunted house that they ran every year.

"Oh I am sure they'll be ok. They just said that they had to do something important first and would be over afterwards. Besides they can handle just about anything thrown their way."

"Good Evening!" He says as he takes the ticket from a 10-year-old boy and lets him into the haunted house where Tim and Jim were awaiting.

Looking at her husband in the vampire costume with the fake teeth on that she'd gotten from their dentist so that his costume would look extra realistic, she thinks 'I hope you're right. You didn't notice but Kimmie had that serious look in her eyes. I do hope she isn't foolish enough to go looking for the owner of that house. I know that she was thinking about it but I doubt the house will ever reappear… I hope!'

Suddenly there are screams from within the haunted house and the kid who'd just bought a ticket goes running out of the door and nearly knocks over James in his attempt to flee from whatever horror he'd witnessed inside.

"Are you ok?" She moves over to check on him out of concern.

"Yeah, I'm ok. The boys are really scary tonight. That's like the 10th person tonight that we've seen fly out of the haunted house since we've opened. If this keeps up we won't have any repeat customers."

"Maybe we should tell the boys not to be so scary? I know it is Halloween and they're in their environment but those kids look completely scared out of their wits!" Mrs. Possible looks in the direction of the opening as she tries to remember if anything in the plans she'd heard could account for such fear.

"You're right as usual hon. I'll go back and tell them to tone it down." He turns and walks into the entrance.

A few moments go by before Mrs. Possible realizes something. For a haunted house, it was being entirely **too** quiet. She couldn't recall hearing once the usual ghostly wails, chain rattles and spooky music before the kids would come running out screaming.

Looking around she sees that no one seemed interested in going in at the moment so she felt it was safe to be go back and see what was taking her husband so long in returning.

She walks in and immediately she senses something wrong. She could feel… something strong in the air. The walls seemed to be oozing green slime and glowing. The spider webs were more numerous and even felt like. She almost shrieked as she saw a live, large spider crawl down one of the many webs in the corridor.

Gulping quietly she continues on forward before she begins to notice a heavy fog on the ground forming from just around the corner. Thinking about the previous haunted house attempts she very softly whispers, "The boys have really outdone themselves with this one."

As if in answer to her incredibly soft whisper, a faint but realistic howl is heard as if coming from a far away distance. She continues to walk and notices that the ground had changed from the wood floor to a dirt with tiny rocks feel but with the heavy fog nipping at her ankles she couldn't see the ground.

If possible, it seemed to grow even darker with every step and the part of her mind starts to scream, "There is no way the boys did all this! For the love all that is Holy, Get OUT!"

Still, she presses forward now out of growing concern for her husband and the boys who were still somewhere in the haunted house as far as she knew.

The darkness lets up and she can see why as she can see a full moon now in the sky even though the full moon had really been just five days ago. The light of the full moon reveals old, decrepit trees with their branches looking like scary claws attempting to scratch out the moon in the sky. The footing begins to reveal what feels like small roots that had surfaced in the ground as if to try and trip her since she could not see through the heavy ground fog.

She hears the howl again but this time it is much, much closer since she could hear it so loudly now. A noise catches her attention and she trips on a root that took advantage of her distraction and she falls face first towards the ground.

She lands face first into something that was not the ground, but warm… quickly moving she sits up and swings her hands over the object hidden in the fog and it parts long enough to reveal the vest and cape of her husband's vampire costume! She realizes that she'd landed onto his stomach!

Moving in fear she moves her arms and hands quickly, fanning the stubborn fog until she can find his face. She grabs him by the shoulder and lifts him up into a sitting position as she says, "James? Wake up! What's wrong with you?"

Suddenly a very feminine voice that sounded young, but impossibly old says, "I happened."

"What? Who are you? Where are you?" She looks around but as she pulls him closer to her chest, cradling him close to her.

Out of the shadows from one of the thicker tree branches a slim woman steps out with her long black hair that flows down past her hips. The moonlight cast a shadow over the front of her, disguising all but two brightly glowing red eyes looking down at her.

"I thought he was a real vampire like me… When I found out otherwise, I punished him for his deceit. Are you a real witch?"

Mrs. Possible frowns darkly at the woman who'd just hurt her husband and shouts, "You don't want to mess with me, I can be a real witch when I want to be."

"Very well then… I shall leave you alone. For now, since this **is** a special night..." The woman with glowing red eyes then steps back into the shadows and only once when the red eyes disappeared, did Mrs. Possible feel safe.

Mrs. Possible looks around and says, "Just what is going on around here?"

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, it looks like things have just taken a turn for the worse doesn't it? What do you think of how Kim and Ron are as they face the house that has come back on this Halloween night. The very same house in which they first traveled to another land and got Ron hurt and also sent Ron through time to start the Possible line? Any ideas about what Kim and Ron will learn or face this time around? What could that woman with the glowing red eyes have done to hurt Mr. Possible? What could she be? What do you think is the fate of the tweebs? Any thoughts about could be the source of the howling? Could this be why everyone ran screaming out of the haunted house? Would you like that haunted house? **Grin **

As usual all thoughts, ideas for Halloween, suggestions for scary music in this chapter, impressions about the trilogy (this one), feelings about or created in this chapter (any fear?), and more are always welcome.


	3. Chapter 3: Nightly Trouble!

**A Kim and Ron's Halloween Together**

**AN:** This story takes place after my "Ron's Halloween" and if you're curious I advise you to go read it as it might help make more sense for this story.

**Chapter 3: Nightly Trouble!**

_**(Middleton: Haunted House?)**_

Mrs. Possible checks the pulse of her husband and then goes through a quick check-up in pure doctor fashion before the finally releases the nervous breath she hadn't realized that she'd been holding. Dealing with patients that were perfect strangers, or even ones that she knew fairly well was one thing but whenever it came to her family she was as bad as a long tailed cat in a rocking chair factory.

She looks around in case that woman comes back, wondering just how she was going to carry James back to the entrance. If it still even existed that is. With all the weirdness that was going on and the fact that she'd traveled much further than the haunted house was supposed to be she had to guess that she had somehow stepped through a portal of some sort.

Whatever the woman with the glowing eyes had done, she had at least made sure that she wanted to get out of there fast. She says, "After all, it isn't like I can just say… 'afloatus homo' as I wave my wand and… expect…" Her eyes bulge out as she sees some sparkling light leap from her wand and cover her husband before it starts to make him float in the air a couple of feet.

Mrs. Possible could not believe her eyes! She'd been joking when she started a made up latin spell like some fairy tale but here she was, watching her husband float in the air as if she'd really cast a spell. She then snaps out of her analyzing as James was starting to float above her head. She finds that with a little focus she can control his height, angle and speed without saying a single word.

She thinks, 'If only James was awake to see me now. I've been pretending to be a witch on Halloween for so long and now I guess I really am one.' Waving her wand around she causes the still unconscious James to spin about as if he were a pig on a roasting stick and giggles as the red eyes return for a moment in the shadows and shadowy woman thinks, "Why is she toying with him? Still, she looks strong in her craft. I will need help…" and then disappears back into the shadows before Mrs. Possible can notice.

As Mrs. Possible plays around with her newfound ability, she pauses to think, 'Wait… I shouldn't be doing this. I need to get out of here. This isn't normal! Well… for Kimmie maybe but not me. I don't know what to do in this kind of situation.'

Suddenly there is a very loud, scary howl that sounded like it was practically on top of her!

Turning quickly in the direction of the howl, she turns and sees a pair of gray wolves… at least that's what she thought they were until they stood up on their hand legs and started to walk towards her with a low growl.

**(Middleton: Spooky house)**

Kim and Ron step into the house with a small tingling on the skin as they step through, the tingling felt like an very tiny electrical charge and given how many villains used energy-like weapons they both became very aware of it immediately.

Still holding hands they continue to walk forward, their eyes scanning for anything unusual or the woman that they were expecting to see.

The door closes surprisingly with none of the squeak that you'd expect in an old, spooky house. It was so quiet that it surprised even Kim when she heard the soft click from when the door closes completely.

"I knew this was a bad idea!" He looks at Kim and sees those green eyes of hers with that beautiful red hair framing her face. Still, just looking at his wife and soulmate gave him the strength to push on.

"I still don't think she'll hurt us Ron. She had plenty of opportunities to hurt or finish either one of us off. Don't forget, according to you she helped you bring me back to life." She squeezes Ron's hand tenderly with love.

"Now, as much as I would like to take the credit for that… it was really all Ron's doing."

At the moment they both heard that voice which was both familiar and unfamiliar to the two of them, they both spin towards the source of the voice with Kim raising the hand that was still holding Ron's up into the air as she slips into a defensive stance.

"You! It really is you! The woman who pulled me away from Katherine!" He looks at the shrouded woman whose smile was as the only thing evident even though the light was poor in the old, spooky house.

"As I was saying… all I did was nudge things along and provide the transportation. Whatever happened was completely you Ron." Turning towards Kim, she looks at her and smiles at the wedding rings that were easily visible even in the lighting of the house which improves greatly as suddenly candles that neither Kim or Ron had noticed start to light up everywhere.

"Kimberly Anne Stoppable… you should be thanking me too. I know I stabbed Ron but I also did it to make you realize just how precious he was to you. You could not have moved that door otherwise because the spell on it would not have allowed you to get through until you did."

Neither of them changed their defensive stance but Kim did spare a moment to glance at Ron at the same time Ron did and their eyes met.

"Yes, I did it all to help bring you both together. You two have a great and powerful love and even though you both still doubt my intentions you have not once let go of each other's hands. Even now, you still hold each other's hands."

Kim and Ron both look as if realizing that their hands were still together. They don't let go even as Kim blushes but their stances relax some.

"Why? Why did you go through all that trouble to bring us together?" Kim lowers her both of her hands, keeping Ron's by her side and feels comforted that she can feel his hand give hers a gentle squeeze.

The hooded woman's smile changes just enough to become a distressed smile, one that both of them had seen before when one was trying to hide something big.

"I brought you two together because of your ancestor Kim and because the world needs what you have now."

Kim and Ron both look at each other before they say, "What are you talking about?" at the same time. Ron laughs and says, "Jinx! You owe me a kiss!" Blushing again, Kim smiles at Ron as she says, "Ok, but later Ron. Focus now."

"Don't worry Kim, I will never let you down." He smiles as he looks back at the hooded woman and sees that the smile had become renewed in its strength.

"I will explain but first… I will need you two to follow me." She starts to turn towards a hallway with more candles appearing and lighting up. After a few steps she stops and turns halfway with the hood never revealing more than her mouth even with all the light from the candles now illuminating both the room and the hallway.

"Don't worry, I won't do anything to harm or separate either of you. In fact, it is very crucial that you two remain together if both worlds are to survive." After that she turns back and starts to go down the hallway without a sound but even she had to smile as she hears the sound of synced footsteps following her.

"What do you mean by the 'if both worlds are to survive' bit? I don't care if you can transport us to anywhere in the world or through time. I want some answers!" A small voice, just barely louder than a whisper but still something the hooded woman could hear says, "Kim… let's not provoke her. I don't want her to send us someplace where we'd never see each other."

"Don't worry Ron, like I said… it is important to the fate of two worlds. That you two stay together. I won't be sending either of you anywhere that either of you don't mutually agree to."

"Uh… scary lady with the hood, what do you mean two worlds? Aren't there only one?"

"I mean of course the normal world that you live in and then there's the magical world. These are the two worlds that which I speak of." She continues on down the hallway with the candles lighting up just barely ahead of her.

"Um… right. Our world and the magical one. Can you go over that again for Kim's sake?" This gets a stern look from Kim along with a low, but frustrated growl that makes Ron innocently smile at her.

"The magical world and the world in which you live in are at a crossroads. Where life in both realms are at a junction."

"Oh, that makes sense…" Ron says before Kim suddenly says, "Ron! That doesn't make any sense!"

"It does Mrs. Stoppable, because you two are going to do what you've always done. Save the world." The hooded woman continues to walk until she stops suddenly. She turns around with still nothing more being shown than her lips and it had lost the smile from before.

"Before we continue any further, I want to know. Who are you? Why have you helped bring Ron and I together?" The fiery green eyes stare hard at the hooded woman where she guesses that the eyes on her would be.

"Regrettably, I can not tell you at this time. Too much is at stake for a distraction like that." She holds up a hand that becomes exposed to the low light from her robe and adds, "However, I swear to the both of you that I will give you all the answers about why I helped the two of you if neither one of you has figured it out when all this is over."

Looking at each other, both Kim and Ron knew that was probably going to be the best offer or answer they were going to get out of her. At least it promised that by the end they would understand better.

"What do you want us to do?" Came the firm voice of Kim as she looked at the robed woman even as her hand disappeared once more back into the robe as she lowered her hand.

"Why… save the world in Team Possible-Stoppable style." She says with a small, knowing smile before she simply vanishes in a cloud of imploding smoke.

Somehow with the disappearance of the smoke, the entire house seemed to change. It warped and stretched, twisting wildly in every which way as if it couldn't decide which way to go and this lasted too long for the wildly distorted senses of the married couple. It finally seemed to make up its mind and it reverses, coming back at an almost screaming pace until it snaps but this time it seemed newer and instead of nighttime it the windows shined in daylight.

"Wha…? What happened Kim?" He looks around wondering what happened to the house and if they had time traveled again or something.

Walking over to a window, Kim looks out the window and her eyes grow wide before she says, "Ron honey… you'll have to see this for yourself."

Already curious, he walks over to the window and pulls back some of the curtain before he gasps in surprise!

"Kim! It is… Kim! I don't believe it! I just don't!"

* * *

**AN:** Well friends and fans, get ready for some mind-shocking stuff next chapter! Anyone want to guess about the fate of Mrs. Dr. P versus those two scary wolves? Was anyone surprised to see her casting a spell that actually **worked**? The mysterious robe woman asks for a lot, gives only what is needed to know just like before. What could be such a big threat that she can't deal with it as powerful as she appears to be, and leave it to Kim and Ron? What could possibly be the big deal about their unity? 

As usual all thoughts, ideas, suggestions, comments, reviews, magic spells, and more will be appreciated. I will do my best to return each and every review I get. (smile)


	4. Chapter 4: Duo Trouble!

**A Kim and Ron's Halloween Together**

**AN:** This story takes place after my "Ron's Halloween" and if you're curious I advise you to go read it as it might help make more sense for this story.

**Chapter 4: Duo Trouble!**

_**(Middleton: Haunted House?)**_

Mrs. Dr. Possible had seen many things that could scare her over the course of her lifetime. She had also gotten through a great majority of them and always learned much in the process.

She had gone through childhood and faced many fears as a child from the boogey man to the monster under the bed. She even faced the scary teenage years and her first kiss. Marriage to James had been both the scariest and most wonderful thing she'd ever done up to that point.

She'd learn to overcome her fears about what might happen to Kim when she started saving the world, she dealt with the constant worry and fears from her twin sons about whether or not they'd survive to their adult years or blow themselves up since they kept messing with volatile rocket fuel and other dangerous things.

However, now put into a situation where she didn't know where she was. Where magic seemed to be real as she'd found out when she cast a spell to the now evident creatures that stood before her with a low, primal growl and she could even swear that their eyes seemed to glow at her somewhat.

The only good thing about the scary, walking wolves was that they'd stopped when she pointed her wand at them. Still, she was so frightened that she couldn't think of any way she'd get to say a spell before one or both got her. She wasn't even sure her floating spell would work on them, as she wasn't sure what to call them in Latin. Clearly they were not your normal wolves and they reminded her more of werewolves since they could walk upright.

What made things even more weird for her was that they were both just staring and grinning at her as if they knew something she didn't and as far as she knew, they were probably right. Still, she would do her best to protect her husband and to find her two missing sons. Wherever they might be in this crazy, magical world that she found herself in.

_**(Middleton: Spooky house?)**_

Neither Kim nor Ron could believe what they were seeing as they stared out the window. It was definitely Middleton in the daytime but the question of how they went from night to day wasn't the big surprise. What they saw out the window _was_ the big surprise.

"Kim, what is going on? Why'd that spooky, robed woman do all of this?" He glances at her and sees her still wearing her mission clothes as they had agreed to go face the house in because after their previous experiences, they knew normal clothes simply would not do.

"I don't know Ron honey, but we have to trust that she knows what she is doing. After all, she brought us together for a reason and she _did_ say we are strongest together right?" She takes his hand into hers again, giving it a loving and reassuring squeeze.

"But it can't possibly be what it looks like we're seeing… can it?" He squeezes her hand back nervously and finding comfort in feeling her hand in his.

"I don't know, but I don't think we're going to be finding any answers in an empty house Ron. Let's go outside and find out."

"Ok, but for the record I just want to let you know that I think this is going to be our most strange mission yet."

Giving him a warm smile she nods and says, "Maybe, but we won't know that until we walk out and start it." She rocks her head in the direction of the entrance as she says, "Come on Hon, we've got a world to save."

Together they walk towards the front door that they'd come into and just as they are within reaching distance of the door handle, the doorknob jostles for a moment before turning and opening fully and flooding the area with light…

_**(Middleton: Haunted House?)**_

"S-Stay back! I've got a wand and I am not afraid to use it!" Mrs. Possible realizes that her threat sounds lame even to her own ears once said out loud but she hopes that they will heed her words and back off.

The two wolves turn their heads, grinning at each other before one of them starts to laugh in a way only an animal would if it could laugh, which makes her start to sweat as she wonders if they are laughing because they didn't believe her threat or laughing because of her words.

Suddenly one of them starts to say, "Hicka-bicka-boo?" which acts as an electric shock through her body and freezes her on the spot! Only her eyes seemed to remain working as they move to the other standing wolf that replies "Hoo-sha!"

She just stands there, frozen and holding the wand still pointed at them as she tries to comprehend that her little boys were now… quite literally little monsters on the outside.

"Hey Mom, it is us!" says the first one as he tries to smile but it ends up looking more like a feral smile than a comforting one even as the second one tries to do the same and says in perfect twin sync, "Isn't it cool? We're werewolves!" They then both break out into howls at the same time as if the emphasis just how cool they were.

The howling worked to return their mother back to her senses and she lowers her wand as she shouts, "Jim! Tim! Stop that howling!"

"Sorry Mom!" they say in stereo as they even cringe for a moment under the shout of their mother.

Mrs. Possible sighs as she calms herself down, remembering that the scary werewolves before her were her children and as such they were doing what they usually did. Drive her batty with their antics.

"Hey Mom, how are you…"

"Making Dad float in the air like that?"

Now that the crisis was over she turns quickly to where she'd left her husband floating and was relieved to see that he hadn't gone floating off into the sky. Breathing a sigh of relief she turns back to her boys, now wolves.

"I cast a spell. Apparently…" She grins as a thought about how to keep her boys in line occurs to her. "I am a powerful witch. So you two better behave or I'll turn you into something you won't like as much as your current forms." She can't help but smile as they slump a little and say in stereo, "Aw man…"

"We should have known Mom…"

"Would still find a way to take away our fun."

"How did you two get into this mess?" She uses a firm tone at them despite the fact that they were taller in their werewolf forms and from what she could see some very sharp looking claws, she was still their mother and knew that they wouldn't hurt her. She doubted that the thought had even occurred to them.

"We were all set to receive our first customer and give them our best scare yet when…"

"All of a sudden the whole place started to change around us and…"

"That's when we appeared on this rocky hill where we…"

"Met the werewolf responsible for this!"

"It was so coooool!" They end up saying in stereo.

Their mother could do the only thing she could think of. She brings her free hand up to her head and shakes it as she thinks about how this can't be happening to her.

"Why me…" Is all Mrs. Possible can think of to say while Jim and Tim try to chase their own tails without any success.

"Boys… BOYS! Please! Are either of you hurt from the werewolf?" She looks at them as they stop running once she gets their attention.

"No, we're fine…"

"We were bitten but then…"

"Something scared him off…"

"Our bites healed right away too!"

They both stuck out their arms where they'd been bitten but there was little she could see through the thick fur in their werewolf forms.

"I'll just have to take your word for it. I can't see anything through your fur."

Jim and Tim then look at each other before they nod to each other. They start to focus really hard and their arms return to human form to show that aside from small marks that looked more like scratches and some dried blood where they had bleed from being bitten. The two of them looked ok which put her mind at ease somewhat. The arms then quickly change back to werewolf state.

"Can you change more than just your arms?"

"Well… we can change all the way back if we wanted to…"

"But when we transformed into our larger werewolf forms…"

If ever Mrs. Possible could have imagined that werewolves could blush, it certainly would never have been like the way she saw from her boys. As their tails moved between their legs and their ears curved downward with them curving their back in a kind of animal slouch even as she could swear that she saw a bit of redness showing at the cheek level.

"Our costumes…"

"And our clothes underneath were kind of…"

"Ruined." They say together in stereo.

"Oh dear…" Says as she shakes her head and wonders what to do. After all, being in the middle of wherever they were, it didn't look like there was any kind of clothes that they could use to replace the ruined ones when they transformed back.

"Ok, let's go back home. You can wear the clothes that you have there."

"We already tried to go home as soon as this happened…"

"But we couldn't find our way back home, Mom."

"Ok, then new plan. We stick to this road and hope that there's someplace ahead that can help us."

She starts to walk with her two were-boys moving up along both sides of her and despite how weird things were, she couldn't help but reach out and give them a gentle touch on their heads with hope that it comforted them.

Stopping she waves her wand and James starts to float after them, matching their pace perfectly.

All together they head off deeper into the creepy forest which seemed all the but the most inviting to the family as they continued onward.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, what do you think is happening at the spooky house? Did any of you see the boys as werewolves? I know that normally werewolves can't transform back totally during a full moon but it wasn't a full transformation, just an arm. Mr. P is still out like a light and Mrs. P has him floating along after them like a balloon. What will they find as they venture deeper? What about the glowing eyed woman? What did the robed woman did with Kim and Ron Stoppable? Any guesses? Will the tweebs ever be able to return back to normal? Did you like how the twins acted as werewolves? Can you imagine them really being like that?

As usual all thoughts, ideas, suggestions, reviews (which will be answered), spooky thoughts, magic spell suggestions for Mrs. P to use (my Latin is bad), and more will always be welcome.


	5. Chapter 5: Headache!

A Kim and Ron's Halloween Together

**AN:** This story takes place after my "Ron's Halloween" and if you're curious I advise you to go read it as it might help make more sense for this story.

Chapter 5: Headache! 

_**(Spooky House?)**_

As soon as the light faded from the doorway, Kim and Ron could see a redhead woman standing there. She looks surprised to see them before she shouts, "What are you doing here? And who's that beside you?"

The woman looks back and forth between Kim and Ron before she starts to walk quickly towards them even as they try to think of a way to explain how they came to be in the house.

"Thank goodness you're ok!" The woman suddenly gives Ron a big hug, lifting him up to his toes before she lets go of him. This gets a growl from Kim as she watches her husband step back from the mysterious woman.

The redhead woman then turns to Kim and says, "How did you ever find him Kim? And why are you in such strange clothes?"

"KP! That's Katherine!" He shouts as he realizes who the redhead was that'd just hugged him.

"Katherine? Ron… what are you…" Suddenly it dawns on her as to why the redhead woman looked so familiar to her and her eyes nearly pop out of her head as she cries out, "Katherine Possible?"

Katherine tilts her head in confusion as she looks back and forth between the two young adults before she catches the shine of the rings on their hands. Her eyes grow wide with understanding.

"You're… you're the one! You're the Kim Possible that Ron loved so much!" The older redhead says as she points at Kim.

"Actually, that's Kim Stoppable now…" Ron says with a proud smile as he wraps his arm around Kim's shoulder and pulls her close.

Katherine smiles big at the two of them before her face changes into one of great confusion.

"I don't understand. I thought she was dead? How did you…?"

"Remember that woman who grabbed me? Well, she sent me back in time to just before she died and I was able to prevent the accident this time around. As you can see, things worked great after that." Ron grins big and looks over at Kim as she smiles back at him just as proudly with a light blush on her cheeks.

"I'm very happy for you. I was worried about you after you'd been kidnapped by that witch and came to America to look for you." Katherine smiles bigger at the sight of their love so very evident in their eyes and body language.

"Thank you for coming after me, Katherine. Because of you, somehow I was able to save Kim and…" He stops as soon as he sees her raise her hand up.

"No, it is you who I should thank. If I had never met you, I would never have had the courage to become the woman that I am. I know now that there was nothing for me back there and eventually I would have run away to America anyway to escape that man." She smiles as she steps forward, taking Ron's free hand into hers before she says, "I owe you so much. I have become a new, stronger woman. A woman who can take charge of my own life instead of letting others lead it for me."

Katherine kneels before Ron, still holding his hand in hers while Kim just watches on, stunned by what she is witnessing.

"Ron Stoppable, I have wanted to do this ever since I arrived here and found a family that has enriched my life like nothing I could have ever imagined. Thank you, from the bottom of my heart and in its entirety. I owe you more than words could say. I… I…" She trails off with her eyes looking up filled with tears that run down her cheeks.

Ron gently pulls Katherine up by her hand until she is standing once more and he gives her a gentle smile.

"You owe me nothing. In fact, if anything… I say that we are even. You have given me a chance at a life I had only dreamed of before and now have with Kim. We both have a family now and…" Ron looks over at Kim with his eyes threatening to spill forth with tears, "I will forever treasure each and every moment I have with her because I know how special she is."

"So, just live your life… share it with your family and others. Trust me, the gains are well worth it." He smiles warmly at Katherine, who just smiles back at him just as warmly and nodding, as she understands.

Kim steps forth and gives Ron a loving, tender kiss on the cheek. She smiles at Ron when he turns to look at her before he returns the smile and while they do so, Katherine lets go of Ron's hand and steps back.

"How long are you going to stay for? Please allow me to put you up in my home as a way of showing thanks. I'd love for you to meet my daughter. She looks so much like your Kim and she has a guy who seems so much like you Ron. He is very loving, loyal, and sweet."

"That'd be great, Katherine and I'm sure that it'll be spanking to meet them." Kim smiles as she wraps her arm around Ron's and pulls him close.

"Spanking…?" She looks at Ron as she hopes for a clue.

"Um… it is just slang from the future." Ron says, as he understands what she is looking at him for.

"Sorry, I'll try not to use future language while we're visiting." Kim blushes a little as she realizes that she should have known better than to do that.

"Don't fret about it, there will probably be words in our time that will confuse you too." Katherine says after she laughs softly and brings her hands together before her.

Some steps are heard coming towards the door and everyone turns to see who is approaching.

To see strangers in the house, plus evident tears on their faces put her on guard and she starts to move quickly in case the strangers were intent on harm.

Kim runs forward, running past her mother throws a punch at the blond man before it dodged as if she'd hardly thrown it. She throws another one, which is blocked this time by not the blond man but by the woman who she'd seen beside him.

"What are you doing?" Katherine shouts at her daughter.

"I'm defending our home from those who hurt you!" Kim says as she tries to throw another punch, this time at the redhead woman in the strange clothes. Her punch is quickly deflected and she gets pushed back hard enough to make her stumble backwards a couple of steps.

Kim is caught by John who'd been right behind her in coming through the door.

"Stop it right this moment! No one hurt me! In fact that is Ron, the very one I came here to see from my home country!" shouts Katherine at her daughter with anger in her eyes at her for starting a fight in her home.

Kim freezes with John's hands holding her shoulders and she looks at the blond for the first time more closely and her jaw drops as she realizes that he looked _exactly_ as the sketch her mother had once done of the guy she had met so long ago.

"But… but… how!? He doesn't look any older! Mother! What's going on here? Who's the woman beside him and why does she look like a younger you?"

Kim Stoppable was still in front of Ron but her posture relaxes as she comes to realize that the other Kim wasn't going to fight anymore.

"I don't know how. I just came home and there they were. Ron is the reason you even exist here in Middleton and so I think he deserves an apology from you!"

Kim looks at her Mother dumbfounded. She could see on her Mother's face that she'd just made a major blunder in assuming that these people had been hurting her. In fact, she understood now that her Mother's tears had been one of joy at finally meeting the man she'd come to America to see again.

Stepping forward from John and feeling his hands hold onto her shoulders supportingly for a second before they drop off. She looks at Ron and Kim before she says, "I… I am very sorry. I misunderstood what was going on and attacked without thinking first. I hope you can both forgive me."

"You don't have to apologize. No one was hurt after all." He gives a friendly, goofy smile that Kim recognizes from the drawing and smiles lamely in return.

Kim could suddenly understand why her mother felt so strongly and cared so much about Ron. There was something likeable about him where he just put others off guard. Suddenly a flash of John's face appears before her eyes and she sees him smiling as well, realizing that he had his own special smile that did the same for her.

"She could have hurt you Ron if she'd connected with any of those punches!" Kim Stoppable says as she looks at her husband.

"Yeah, but she didn't and besides, it was all a misunderstanding. You knew that too or you would have done more than just block right?"

"Yeah… you could always read me like a book Ron." Says after a low and frustrated growl Kim nods to him.

"And you, me Kim… that's why I married you." He grins at her before leaning to kiss her on the lips very lovingly.

"Wait, your name is Kim? Just like mine?"

"That only makes sense, remember? She's the one I named you after." Katherine says as she just smiles softly at her daughter as if that made perfect sense.

Kim looks at her Mother and then at the one beside Ron and then back at her Mother before she says, "Wait… I thought you told me she was dead!"

"She was but apparently that creepy robed woman sent Ron through time to the moment before she would have died and saved her. So, since then they have married each other and came to visit us so I'd like you to treat them as special guests while they're here ok?"

While Kim was trying to process what her mother had just told her, John starts walking around her towards the two new people in the house.

"Hello, I am John and I must say it is a great honor to meet you both. I've heard nothing but praise about you Ron and while I wish I could say that I've heard good things about you. I am glad to see that you're doing much better Kim Stoppable. I'd like to shake the hands of the ones responsible for allowing me to meet my Kim." He holds out his hand as he sends a big, genuine smile in their direction.

Ron steps forward and takes John's hand into his, giving it a firm shake with a friendly smile in return before stepping back so his wife can step up and shake John's hand as well.

"I must say you're handling things pretty well John. Most people would be freaking over time traveling people and people who've come back from the dead." Kim says as she steps back and looks over both John and the other Kim who was still just standing there.

"Oh believe me, I'm freaking out on the inside but it would be rude of me to not thank the people responsible for bringing Mrs. Possible out here and making the town of Middleton into such a terrific place to live." John looks at Kim right in the eyes, showing he meant every word.

"Also, without Mrs. Possible here, I never would have been able to meet my Kim, the one who you were named after apparently and never gotten to have such a best friend like her." His eyes soften as he speaks of his Kim and there is even a soft warmth at his cheeks that most people would have missed.

"Heh, I didn't do anything special. She was nice enough to take care of me after I… um, fainted."

"You returned the favor by helping me against that horrible man when he attacked me. You also taught me that if I ever wanted to be free, I had to stand on my own two feet and do something myself Ron."

Ron scratches at the back of his head and chuckles nervously, "I couldn't just let him hurt you like that. Kim… my Kim would never have forgiven me if I let someone get hurt while I could do something about it. Especially a family member."

Both Katherine and Kim Stoppable smile at Ron in a warm way before Kim kisses her husband's cheek. "You're so sweet, I'm a lucky girl."

Katherine had to agree with the future Kim there and then her eyes move over to her own daughter and John as she wonders if she realizes that she's as lucky too to have found a great guy like John.

"Ok, so… I was named after a dead woman who is restored back to life in the future, does this mean she's named after me or is it the other way around?" Kim just looks at the two with some confusion still on her face.

"I know, it gave me a headache too. I found it best not to think about the problems that happens with time travel." Kim Stoppable looks at the other Kim with understanding in her eyes and on her face.

"The how isn't very important. The results are what's really important and as far as I can tell, everyone is pretty happy with the way things have turned out." Katherine looks at her daughter Kim with John nearby before looking at Kim with Ron.

"Will you two please stay and join us for lunch? I would really like the both of you to meet the rest of the family."

Kim and Ron glance at each other and knew that without the robed woman, they couldn't go back home anyway and they **had** skipped out on a meal to go check out the house.

"Ok, sure… I'd love to meet the rest of the family." Kim says as she gives a friendly smile to her ancestor.

"Will there be nachos? I'm starved!" Ron asks before his stomach growls noisily as if to agree to his statement.

"Ron! Can't you control that stomach of yours?" Kim stares at her husband who just lamely looks back at her, "Heh, what can I say? The stomach has a mind of its own."

Kim Possible just rolls her eyes and thinks, 'And I'm related to them?' before she says aloud, "I'll go get the twisters from the barn. They're probably doing something dangerous anyway."

"Twisters? Aren't tornadoes dangerous anyway?"

Kim Possible stops and blinks before she starts to laugh. "Not like that! I meant my younger twin sisters. They're always trying to invent the next big thing. The fire department was formed shortly after they born to give you an idea the kind of trouble they get into."

There is a moment of shared thought bordering on telepathy when both Kim and Ron Stoppable stop to say, "They sound like the tweebs!"

Kim stops laughing in confusion and looks at the two for an explanation.

"What you just described sounds a _lot_ like my twin brothers in the future! They're always getting into trouble and we've had the fire department over at our house so often they look at our house first whenever a fire alarm goes off."

"What? Please tell me you're kidding!" Kim says and when she gets a 'No' shake she smacks her own face and shakes it before she looks at the other Kim.

"At least I know someone that can understand what I go through." The two Kim's say in perfect stereo. As they look at each other, they can see some true understanding in each other's eyes. The moment is broken when Katherine asks Kim to go get her sisters and to bring them to the dining room.

As Kim Possible leaves, the other Kim watches her go and a part of her wonders if she realizes just how lucky she is to have her sisters as annoying as they could be to have around at times just like her younger brothers were for her.

After getting married and moving out into a home of her own, she didn't see her brothers as often and while that had been a blessing at first she found that she also missed them more than she realized. At least she would until the next time she heard about some stupid prank or backfiring invention that they had cooked up. It would be times like that she would be very grateful to Ron for proposing to her and getting her out of the house.

Kim turns to Ron even as she watches him offer to help in the kitchen, bragging about his skills in the kitchen. She can't help but sometimes wonder when she will hear the sound of little feet running around in her home and the subtle hints for grandchildren from her mother certainly didn't help the feelings but the two of them had agreed to just let it happen naturally.

As John leads Kim into the dining area with Katherine showing Ron the kitchen, she couldn't help but wonder what had ever happened with her Kim-twin in this time. She looks over at John and wonders if the time for them to get married is soon as she had spotted their connection with each other early on because it was so much like how she was with Ron.

So many questions run through Kim's mind, ranging from why the robed woman brought them back in time to meet the very same woman Ron had said he saved before saving herself? Just what were they supposed to do? She hated not knowing answers or having a clear goal to strive for. It was easier to fight villains with their twisted plans than trying to figure out the mind of the robed woman.

Soon the heavenly scent that she recognized after living with Ron for a year straight starts to float through the house and she does a small smile as can even recognize just what he was making. 'Nachos, why am I not surprised?' she thinks before she hears the sound of approaching footsteps.

Kim and John look up to see Kim returning with the 'twisters' as she'd called them. They both certainly looked the part as they were a bit of a mess caused most likely from whatever experiment and she can't help but smile as she remembers the times that her two brothers have come into the house looking very much like the sisters.

One look between the two Kim's and without a word spoken, they knew that the other had been there, done that. So with that, a silent bond of friendship starts. Between the two of them, along with John's help, they were able to keep the twin sisters at the table long enough for Ron and Katherine Possible to return with lots of food.

There is soon laughter and talks of many things that they'd all experienced at the table. Many of them stories of their family lives in both present and future times and of how surprisingly some things never changed no matter how much time passed.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know that this chapter will most sense if you've been reading my "The Curse of Camp Wannaweep" story so I apologize for the confusion. The people are the same, only this is placed after the incidents in the story but without the curse dealings in the other story. In short, same characters but different realities as the other story only lightly borrowed from my previous two Halloween stories.

Ok, now for the questions. Did any of you suspect that when the light faded away that this was what was going to happen? What did you think of Kim and Ron's reaction to meeting Katherine? Did anyone notice Ron's slip in calling his wife KP? or did he? hehe Did you like Kat's reaction to seeing them? Also, what did you think of Kim Possible's reaction to seeing Kim and Ron Stoppable? Can you imagine the tweebs back in the old days, as inventive and mischievous as they are but as GIRLS? That's basically how I imagine the 'twisters' in this and the other story. Lol! Did anyone find what Ron said in his misunderstanding about the tornadoes funny? What do you think of Kim Stoppable longings? Did you like way Kim and Kim connected afterwards?

As usual all thoughts, ideas, suggestions, hints, magic ideas, tips on the principles of sound, things that make you happy, and more are always welcome.


	6. Chapter 6: Danger!

**A Kim and Ron's Halloween Together**

**AN:** This story takes place after my "Ron's Halloween" and if you're curious I advise you to go read it as it might help make more sense for this story.

**Chapter 6: Danger!**

_**(Haunted House?)**_

As a mother of three children, one of whom was a world-saving cheerleader and two very mischievous and inventive genius boys and a rocket scientist for a husband she had to wonder just at what point in her life did her life change so much.

Staring at the woman with her red eyes glowing malevolently at her with the sleeping James on the floor behind her, along with her own wand on the ground and her two boys missing through a trap door. She began to feel a surge of adrenaline not much different that the time she and Kimmie went to stop Drakken on a Mother's Day.

As she stands there, thinking about her options she recalls for a moment just what had happened after they'd found the castle on their journey.

**Flashback**

The door creaks open with an eerie and uninviting sound as she pushes it open since her two boys were still in their wolf forms. They all enter with James floating in the air behind the trio.

Jim and Tim run around like wild animals as they explore the large room that greeted them, ignoring their mother's words of caution before they both bolt up the curved stairs to go explore the second level.

However, it seemed as if they had triggered a trap as the stairs went flat all of a sudden and even with their claws they couldn't can any footing, only slow down their descent for all the good it did before two trap doors open at the foot of the stairs.

The two disappear into the blackness with the trapdoors closing shut quickly even as she ran to the nearest one in an attempt to do anything that she could but she got there too late to be able to even see down the trapdoor.

Before she could do anything more, a dark shadow knocks her down hard, sending her wand flying from her hand and skittering a good distance from her. She looks to where James is as she worries about him falling and possibly hurting himself even more in the fall but instead she finds empty air.

She looks around quickly and finds a pair of red glowing eyes coming out of a large, dark shadow and within the shadowy arms she finds her husband James in them!

"James!" She cries out with one hand reaching towards him before she can see a pair of blood red lips smiling from the shadows that almost match the redness of the eyes that stare at her.

"James? So the creature-man has a name. All the better. Who is he to you? Tell me why you carried him and how did you bend those wolves to your will?" The woman lowers him down to the ground before stepping past him so as to present a barrier between the two.

Why should I tell you anything? What do you want with him? What did you do with my boys?" She glares dangerously at the woman who was still mostly hidden in the shadows but the eyes and the lips never disappeared. "What are you?"

**Flashback Ends**

The woman shakes her head and turns, pulling out of the shadows behind her a long sword, "Now… now, you can drop the act. I know you're a powerful witch. That alone tells me that you know me as a shadow vampire. Any witch with your powers would have heard about such stuff."

Mrs. Possible looks nervously as the sword lingers over her husband and wondering just what a shadow vampire was. She'd never heard of such things but then it was usually the boys who got into all things of scary on Halloween. The thought about her boys makes her eyes go to the trap doors, making her wonder if they were ok or hurt.

"Very well, if you won't tell me anything about him or the wolves… maybe you'll be open to a more easier question. Whose side are you on? The Jade side or the Crimson side?" She narrows her eyes, making them look like bright red slits of bloody fire at Mrs. Possible as she waits for her answer.

"Which side are _you_ on? The Crimson side?" She spats at the woman in anger as the lingering worry about the boys being hurt along with the silence made her suspect that worse could have happened to them.

"I'll tell you after I know your intentions. Maybe you need more motivation." She shakes her head and leaping out of the shadows are two black wolves that growl menacingly at her. Their teeth were pearl white with mad animal like drool dripping off of them. The tails of the black wolves were very slowly moving high in the air with their body position ready to pounce at the given word.

Fortunately with the leaping of the black wolves, one of them hits the wand with a paw and sends it skittering and bouncing across the floor so that it was much closer to Mrs. Possible but still not within arm's reach.

Mrs. Possible knew she had to get closer and she starts to inch her way towards it while keeping an eye on the wolves and the woman.

"If you won't tell me _your_ intentions, why should I trust you with mine? What do you plan on doing with me? Are my wolves ok?"

The woman raises her sword up and points at her, "Depending on how you answer. I will know if you're ally in which I call off my wolves or enemy in which I will send them at you and I will give them the command to slay you before I go downstairs to then do the same to your pets."

"What about James? What will happen to him?"

"If you're an enemy, then I will assume you've captured him which I will confirm once he awakens. If you are an ally, I will hand him back to you to do as you wish."

During all of the talking, Mrs. Possible worked towards her wand inch by inch.

"Kimmie is right, keep them talking and they won't know what hit them half the time." Thinks Mrs. Possible as she is almost close enough to touch the wand if she just stretched out but refrains from doing so and tipping her hand.

"What is your name? At least tell me that much." She says to keep the woman talking.

"My name is Kya Dark and what is yours witch?" She doesn't speak the word 'witch' with anger, disgust, or even teasing but with respect and this surprises Mrs. Possible given the situation she found herself in.

"My name is Donna Thelma Possible…" She moves quickly the last couple of inches and grabs her wand, desperately trying to think up of a spell should the wolves be let loose upon her.

Kya's flash as she realizes that she was tricked but she didn't respond like Mrs. Possible had thought she would. "Your actions were brave if foolish… my wolves can not be harmed directly by witch magic."

"Listen, I'm going to tell you the truth ok?" She looks at Kya, hoping that the cool head she'd shown so far would last a little bit longer.

"I am not sure what you mean about Jade or Crimson. I am not on anyone's side. All I am trying to do if find my way home and I would really like everyone back now." She watches the glowing eyes of the other woman and sees them go from listening to narrow "You are so dead" type of eyes that she'd see from jealous girls throughout her life.

After nearly saying a swear word that she knew her children would definitely not liked hearing come out of her mouth, she starts to run away from the wolves and hoped that she had been lying though she doubted that she'd be able to zap even if it was a bluff because she couldn't think of a single spell to save her life at the moment.

"You DARE to tease me? There isn't a magic user alive in this world who hasn't heard of the Jade or the Crimson!" Kya raises her hand to point accusingly at Mrs. Possible.

"Humor me, I haven't been around here before!" She points her wand at Kya as she realizes somewhere in the back of her mind that if went through all that trouble to get creatures resistant to her magic then _she_ would be very vulnerable to it!

"Are you really serious? You can't be! Everyone should know of the legend of the battles between the Jade and Crimson women!"

"What are you talking about? I've never heard of such women!"

"You're… serious?" Her red glowing eyes become very wide in surprise. "It is because of the legends that people have been watching for those two and now it appears they are back!"

"Where are they and why should it matter?" Mrs. Possible keeps her talking as she tries to make James float again so she can get him away from the shadow vampire.

"One saves both our worlds and the other brings nothing but green fire and destruction to our worlds! There are those who wish greatly for the latter as they believe they will be around to rebuild it in their image!"

"How can one person do either one of those things?" A nagging thought starts at the back of her mind that says 'And why does all that sound so familiar to me?' even as she manages to get her husband floating a few feet off the ground, finding it very difficult verbally saying the spell.

"One woman destroys with such power unrivaled by any other right from her hands! She had the agility of the most agile dragon in flight! The other had a different power and somehow she was as agile as the destructive woman. They clashed in a fantastic battle for a long time before the woman who would have destroyed all was finally defeated!" Kya's eyes were wild as she told her story, showing that she fervently believed in the story she was telling the witch/doctor woman who even as she told he tale kept trying to move James to a safer place.

"It is because of this legend, women that match the savior are honored and protected while those who seek destruction seek to destroy such women. Fortunately no woman has ever come forth in all that time matching the one who nearly destroyed all or the forces of good would have sought her destruction as well to prevent history from repeating itself."

Just then, Kya notices the soft glow of James as he tries to float to safety and she sends what looks like shadow bats since they were black, yet transparent to send him down. She spins towards her, "This was all a trick! You were trying to steal him away from me!" she shouts as her eyes flash bright red.

"Get her my wolves!" she shouts with ferocity, making the short, red haired witch gulp in fear.

Without hesitation the wolves start running forward towards her even as the mother of three kids turns to run for her life, afraid as much for her life as for the future that she would leave her kids without her. With each step, she remembers all the times she had to chase after the boys every time they'd done something. With each beat of her heart, she thinks about all the things she had yet to see happen yet. From seeing Kim with her firstborn to her sons dating and eventually finding wives of their own. If nothing else, she had to survive if she wanted to see all of those things.

Mrs. Possible runs around the room as fast as she can, trying to cast spells at the wolves only to watch them fizzle before they can even touch them.

"You'll never defeat them that way Donna! It doesn't matter! You Jades types were never a smart bunch to begin with."

Suddenly she trips in her hurried running and cries out very loudly before she impacts the ground.

The two wolves stop running after their prey and growl menacingly, snarling at every little move she makes. They both crouch down in preparation for striking as they enjoyed seeing the fear of a witch or warlock's face in their final moments.

The trapdoors that had covered the shafts suddenly go flying up as if struck and just as Mrs. Possible turns halfway over two new deep growls appear from the direction of the trapdoors.

"Werewolves! You two are silver werewolves!" cries out Kya as she watches the human formed wolves change back to wolf form and start running towards the other wolves.

"Leave"

"Her"

"Alone!" Jim and Tim shout together as they leap into the air with their mouths open and their eyes glowing in anger.

Their mother turns over onto her back just as the Jim and Tim collide with the black wolves that had ignored them so that they could get finish off their prey as ordered.

The black wolves snarl and growl in the air as they try to turn and bite at Jim and Tim.

Teeth flash for moments as the four wolves bite each other, scratching and clawing at each other.

All Mrs. Possible could do was lay there on her back at the most horrific battle between wolves she'd ever seen. Blood dripped from the wounds inflicted upon both silver and black wolves.

The black wolves stare hard at the two silver wolves before them with their tails swishing very slowly in the air. Their claws painted red with blood almost as much as their once white teeth now soaked in the blood of their enemies. Even still, they hungered for the flesh and blood of the witch that watched with horror as they battled. The scent of her fear only served to make their growing hunger even more so.

Jim and Tim narrow their eyes and knew from the scents of the black wolves that they still had their mother in mind as the prey they hungered for. If the black wolves had desired for battle with them, there would be no hunger scent and they would not lick their teeth slowly in a hungry way. Still, they could not and would not let anything happen to their mother for they loved her very much.

Kya watches all this with fascination. The battle between the wolves was very fierce indeed and neither side looked like they were going to give up anytime soon. If her eyebrows had been visible in her shadows, they would have been seen as frowning as several things simply did not make sense to her.

Kya knew werewolves did not usually try to rescue anyone. If anything, they looked out for themselves or their pack members. So unless they saw this witch as part of their pack or had some other strong motivation, she couldn't understand why they'd be fighting so hard for her. This kind of thing simply did not fit the Jade profile in her mind. As far as she knew silver wolves were among the smartest and noble of the werewolves but even still, some had gone over to the Jade side as far as she'd known but even they wouldn't stick their neck out for another as soon as something went wrong.

"What are you doing? Why are you having your silver wolves battle my wolves? Admit you lost Jade warrior and all this will be over sooner!"

"What? You think I'm doing this on **purpose?** Also, like I told you before I don't know anything about Jade or Crimson sides! Neither I or my boys are on anyone's side!"

Kya's jaw drops, 'Could she really be telling me the truth? Can there really be magical beings as powerful as her and her werewolves who are on neither side?' She turns her head to the werewolves and shouts, "Why are you fighting for a witch? Is it because you're on the Jade side and you've been told to protect her no matter what?"

"What are you talking about?"

"We don't know anything about Jade."

"We won't let these wolves…"

"Kill our mother!" They say together as they growl fiercely just as the black wolves leap forward in hopes of trying to take advantage while distracted by talking to their mistress.

Kya's red eyes flash wide as she realizes why they fight so fiercely. No Jade person would fight for another's life so hard when it was their plan was to destroy. She realizes that she'd just made a horrible mistake just as the Jim rolls on his back, briefly transforming into his human-like werewolf form and throwing the black wolf so that it collides with her, sending them both down to the ground!

* * *

**AN:** Well, what do you all think of this chapter so far? Mrs. Possible and her sons ended up in danger. Any guesses as to how the tweebs got back up in time to save their mother from getting eaten alive by the other wolves? What do you think of the twins and their fight to help her? They are pretty brave aren't they? What do you think of Kya? What did you think of Mrs. Possible's full name? What do you think about the Jade and Crimson legend? Sound familiar to anyone? What do you fans think is going to happen next?

As usual all thoughts, ideas, suggestions, impressions, smiley faces, cures for werewolves, and more are always welcome.


	7. Chapter 7: Thoughts

**A Kim and Ron's Halloween Together**

**AN:** This story takes place after my "Ron's Halloween" and if you're curious I advise you to go read it as it might help make more sense for this story.

**Chapter 7: Thoughts**

_**(Spooky House?)**_

Kim and her husband Ron were laughing it up in the kitchen with Katherine and her family. It was strange at first to see just how Katherine's family mirrored her own in the future before she had come to marry Ron.

Kim Stoppable could not help but notice the way the Kim of her namesake acted and even looked like the way Ron and herself had been while they were dating. She wanted to ask if they were dating but couldn't bring herself to ask the question without sounding rude or anything, even if they were her family.

"Hey Kim, I was just wondering… how long have you and John been dating for?" Ron gives his disarming smile even as Kim mentally smacks herself for forgetting Ron had never been the tactful one when asking questions.

"Um… er… we've been dating for about a year or so now…" She couldn't help but blush red and looking to her boyfriend John for support.

Even Kim Stoppable couldn't help but blush at her husband's question as she realizes just what the other Kim must be feeling at that moment.

"So when did you two start going out?" John says right back at Ron with a polite smile.

"It happened after Kim got tricked by a synthodrone by Dr. Drakken so he could distract her long enough to take over the world with size-shifting toys that turned into giant robots with really cool weapons."

Kim elbows her husband before she politely smiles as she says, "Ignore him, we started going out after our Junior Prom."

"Really? That's when we started going out too. We'll be among the first to graduate from the new school Middleton High." John smiles proudly as he wraps an arm around Kim.

"Hey Kim! We graduated from Middleton High too! Is this cool or what? They're just like us!"

"We just started as freshman"

"At Middleton too!"

As Mim and Sim say this, Kim Stoppable could not help but get the sense of déjà vu again that she'd been feeling ever since she met the family. There were just too many things that were almost exactly like what had happened with her family but had yet to happen to this one yet. The only major difference that she could see is that instead of saving the world, this Kim saved the state and that she didn't have a wild assortment of mad scientists, aliens or ghosts in her life.

"Yeah Ron…that's great… really." Kim Stoppable began to worry about screwing up the future timeline too much and going back to a future where her friends, family or even Middleton itself didn't exist anymore. She'd seen that "Back to the future" movie with Ron and even now it kept bugging her conscience.

"Yeah, Kim and I have had some pretty amazing adventures in our time. We've saved the world from mad scientists, mad golfers, ninjas, ghosts, aliens, some really rich guys. But I'll never forget how our toughest fights were always with Drakken and Shego. Boy, Shego really knows how to hurt."

"Wow, it sure sounds like you've led an exciting life in your time Ron. Your wife is so lucky to have had you always by her side." Katherine warmly smiles at Ron before she refreshes the glasses of Kim and Ron with water from a glass pitcher.

"Yeah, I'm really lucky and I know he'll always be by my side thick and thin." Kim Stoppable smiles at Ron as she leans against his shoulder lovingly.

"Our sister has had her share of amazing adventures too!"

"She's had to battle Indians, ghosts, crazy rich land developers, viruses…"

"other guys who wanted her as their boyfriend, aliens, and a powerful…"

"magical woman in a robe." At this, Kim Stoppable spits out the glass of water that she'd been drinking and launching it with sufficient force to cover her counterparts sitting across from her.

"Sorry!" Kim Stoppable says as she covers her mouth in embarrassment.

"Thank you _so_ much for that. What was all that about?" Kim says as she wipes off the water from her face in irritation.

"Hey Kim, you don't suppose that it could be the same one as our robed woman?"

"I don't know Ron, it sounds like it might be."

"You're saying you've met her too?"

With a glance at each other, Kim and Ron think about what to say. "Yes, she's the reason we got together and how we even came to this time era."

"Oh, I don't know about that… I just nudged you two in the direction you two were already heading in."

All heads turn quickly to see the robed woman even though there was a lot of light in the room, there was still nothing that could be seen within the robe except the woman's smile.

Katherine's eyes go shock wide as she leaps to her feet, "You! You're the one who took Ron away from me back in the old country!"

Kim Possible and John were already getting to their feet quickly as if to battle the robed woman should that be her intention even though they knew she was powerful.

"Calm down everyone. I admit that I took Ron a bit forcibly but do you really think you would have let him go without wanting to come with him?" One could feel the eyes staring at Katherine before she continues, "I did what I thought was best and now you have a loving family with three daughters and a loyal husband who'll be beside you until the ends of your day. If anything you should be thanking me."

Katherine just glares at the robed woman for a few moments in silence before she takes a deep breath, "Thank you."

Kim spins her head to look at her mother and sees a sense of peace on her face, "M-Mother?"

"It is alright. She is right because without her actions in bringing Ron and taking him the way she did I might never have had the courage to come to America, meet my husband and have the three of you. I owed her a thank you for also allowing me to meet Ron again."

Kim looks back at the robed woman with narrowed eyes, "That doesn't mean I have to forgive you for what you did to John back then."

"What she did to John…?" Kim's voice was a bare whisper as déjà vu hits her again.

"Wait everyone! I think I know what she's here for!" All eyes go to Kim, many puzzled and hoping for an explanation.

"It is time to go back isn't it? You came so you can return us back to our rightful time."

The visible lips on the robed woman smiles big quite plainly, "Good to see that marriage life hasn't dulled your skills." After nodding she moves her head as if looking at Katherine, "This time I am not going to forcibly take them back. This will be of their own free will. They can stay longer if they like but then they will risk endangering what they care about in the future."

"I understand. All I ask is that you promise to take good care of them." Her eyes were strong, so much stronger now than Ron remembered from when he'd first met her. Even the eyes, which she had helped to save him with, had not been as strong as they were now.

"Can you give us a few minutes to say our goodbyes first?" Kim knew that the robed woman would say yes but she felt like she had to hear her say it first.

With a slight bow of her head, the robed woman agrees and walks out the doorway without making a sound. Sim and Mim both run after her but quickly discover that she was gone.

Kim Stoppable takes Kim Possible by the arm and guides her over to a private area before she whispers, "I need to know… do you love John?"

"What kind of question is that? And why do you want to even know?"

"Just tell me and I promise to tell you my reasons."

Kim Possible looks over at John talking to Ron for a moment before she looks back at her future counterpart whose ring shines in the light when she brings her hand up to brush back a stray strand of hair.

"Yes, I love him with all my heart. Are you happy now?" She couldn't stop herself from blushing, as she looks right into those green eyes of Kim Stoppable.

"I… my reasons are quite simple. If your life continues the way I think it will, then you should marry him. Don't doubt yourself, don't worry about his feelings for you because I will bet you anything that he loves you as much as you love him too." She takes Kim Possible's hand into her own and raises it while her eyes never waver as they stare right into hers. "My Ron had to lose me and then get me back through a miracle. Don't wait until something like that happens for you."

Kim shows the rings on her finger and then without a word she takes her ring off and removes the engagement part of it from it. She turns over Kim Possible's hand, placing the ring into the palm of her hand.

"I guarantee he feels the same about you as you do. I've seen the way he looks at you. It is exactly the same way we look at each other. Take my engagement ring, sell it… wear it… I don't care what." She closes her fingers over Kim Possible's hand, giving it a firm pat. "Just don't waste your life like I did, ignoring what you have because you're afraid. I know you can face anything in the world just like me but only with your partner and best friend by your side. I'm willing to bet the robed woman gave you a taste of what it'd be like without John didn't she?"

Kim Possible nods as she grips the ring in her hand tightly, her eyes darting for a moment to where John is who was still talking with Ron.

"Yes… but I don't understand how you know all this. Is this a future thing?"

"No, I don't really know very much about your future but I do know how the robed woman works and she is just as capable of showing John what his world would be like without you. I think you know that too."

Kim Possible nods and looks at John, her eyes lingering at him as her heart aches to run up to him and dive into his arms, feel her arms tightly around his as his would hold her tightly without having to say a word. She knew he understood her that well.

"I… don't want to push him before he is ready. What if…" She is silenced by a single soft finger on her lips in a 'shush' style from Kim Stoppable.

"Don't be afraid, life with John is wonderful right? I felt the same way but trust me… it wasn't anything compared to finally marrying him and having him truly forever by my side. Knowing that there is nothing in this world or any other that could separate the two us."

Silence follows for the two Kim's as they look down at the hand that joins them, each knowing the symbol of their trust, their hearts, and their faith in the future of the ones they'd chosen to be forever with was in their hands.

Kim Stoppable slowly pulls back her hand, leaving Kim Possible's hand still holding the engagement section of the ring. She had loved it when Ron taken her to the jewelry story and bought her a ring of her own choice and for some reason, having two rings that became one seemed like a perfect thing and now she truly understood why her heart had chosen it.

"Well, I better go grab Ron and we better go back to our time before we do too much damage here." She smiles softly at Kim Possible, who just smiles back in kind. "Yeah… I guess so. And Kim… Thank you. For everything and I'm sorry about the attack earlier."

"It is no big, that's all water under the bridge. Just do me a favor and enjoy your life. As amazing as your life is now, it is about to get even more amazing."

Together they walk, their steps even in sync so that anyone listening would have thought one person was walking towards them.

"Are you ready to go Ron?"

"Yeah KP, I was just telling him about some of the future stuff I like to eat and how to make them." Years of habit let him slip in calling his wife KP and given how she felt, she didn't mind at all in that moment.

She slips her arm into his and starts to pull him away from John gently. Kim kisses Ron's cheek and whispers to his ear, "Have I told you lately how much I love you?"

"Yes, and I love you too Kim" Ron answers back with a smile before kissing her on the lips.

Together the pair walk towards the exit where they'd seen the robe woman disappear, only to have her reappear before they even get there.

"Are you ready to go now?"

Kim and Ron turn to look back at the family making their hearts ache for their own family. The two of them wave to the Possible family, "Yes, we are ready."

"Follow me then." The robed woman then seems to look at the rest of the family, bringing a hand up to wave to them as well. "Bye everyone…" She turns and walks through the doorway with Kim and Ron following suit.

Even as Kim and Ron disappear, Kim Possible whispers, "Thank you Kim… for everything." She squeezes the ring still in her hand once more and walks over to join John even as he puts his hand in his pocket.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope have enjoyed this chapter. Looks like Ron isn't shy about talking about the future is he? Lol! What did you think about Middleton High? Seeing as how in Season 4 it got pretty wrecked up along with the rest of the city I thought it was fair. What do you think about the way Sim and Mim were in this chapter? The mystery of the robed woman deepens, first she is rough on KP's family and now she's being nice? What did you think of Katherine's thanking of the robed woman? What did you think of Kim and Kim's talk before they left?

As usual all thoughts, ideas, suggestions, impressions, feelings, best voice impersonations, and the answer to as who that bug woman is that grabbed Jimmy in "28 Countdown" and more are always welcome.


	8. Chapter 8: Resolutions?

**A Kim and Ron's Halloween Together**

**AN:** This story takes place after my "Ron's Halloween" and if you're curious I advise you to go read it as it might help make more sense for this story.

**Chapter 8: Resolutions?**

_**(Haunted House?)**_

Kya was knocked unconscious by the impact of the black wolf and even the black wolf whimpered and just lay there on top of her while the remaining wolf growls menacingly at the two silver werewolves facing it.

Mrs. Possible also known as Donna Possible decides to make a move. She couldn't think of anything in Latin so she tries anyway in hopes that it will still work for her. "From darkness to light, heed my calling and cast light on the black wolves!"

At first nothing seems to happen but that is only because she didn't notice the tiny yellow specks of light racing directly over her head towards a small but very quickly growing sphere. Within moments the sphere starts to light up, growing more and more quickly with every moment until two very strong beams of light erupt from them!

Jim and Tim watch as one of the two strong beams of light strike at the black wolf and while it didn't defeat it. They did notice that it became weaker if the tone from their growl was any indication.

Donna watches as the second beam strikes the other wolf and Kya. The unconscious wolf suddenly jerks and wakes up, whimpering before it runs into the shadow of Kya where it promptly disappears.

Kya cries out loudly in pain as the sunbeam remains on her and with one glance at the ones facing her boys, she quickly waves her wand, which seemed to work on the floating spell earlier. The beam hitting Kya quickly moves towards the other black wolf, doubling in its' intensity!

Kya sits up and looks at the other wolf whimpering at a high pitch and trying to move away from Jim and Tim so it can run away. "Stop it please! You're going to destroy him!"

"Light cease to be!" Donna shouts as she waves her wand in a circle before slashing forth as if to make an invisible sign. It works as the ball of light and beam suddenly ceases to be as if it had never existed at all.

The black wolf limps for a few steps towards Kya before it manages to move quickly and dive into her shadow much like the previous one and quickly disappears.

It didn't take a genius to see that if the wolves who had tried to hurt their mother came from that woman, that she was now a dangerous threat. So Jim and Tim turn towards Kya and start to growl almost as fiercely as they had at the black wolves, baring their teeth in a very menacing way.

Kya stares at the silver wolves and knew that in her weakened condition she couldn't travel much less defend herself. She closes her eyes and prays for a miracle.

"Jim! Tim! Stop that! Come over here right this instant!"

They stop and look at each before they growl at Kya once again even though not a step had been taken in her direction. Then they hear a tapping sound coming from their mother's foot and knew they were pushing it so with a snort in her direction they turn away and run over to join their mother.

"I… I am alive?" Kya opens one eye and then her other as she sees the witch checking out the injuries of the silver wolves. She was puzzled by the kindness in which she showed the wolves even though she knew that their injuries would heal at an incredible rate. 'Surely the witch would know that, wouldn't she?' she thinks while watching the wolves act more like puppies as they try to lick her.

"Witch, why did you spare me after what I tried to do to you?" She knew she'd made a mistake for certain now in assuming what kind of person the witch was but she had to ask the burning question.

"First, call me either Donna or Mrs. Possible and second the reason that I spared you is because that's not the way I work. I am a doctor and as such I took a vow to preserve and save lives, even ones I don't like."

"I think I've made a very serious mistake about you. You act more like a Crimson than a Jade, yet you say you're not aligned with either. It is very strange not to meet someone who isn't aligned with either these days, especially since the prophecy says that on a night like this the Crimson and Jade ones will make their appearance.

"Just who is the Crimson and Jade that you keep talking about? How will you know them if you don't know what they look like after so long?"

"The Crimson one will have great agility, leadership skills, and be pure of heart. Some of the older scrolls say that she was said to fight with a strong, blond companion but over time it was decided that he was important." Kya walks over the staircase and sits down on the steps, still weakened by the light attack.

"The Jade one will have powers the Crimson will not, yet they will be matched almost evenly. Ancient drawings show her to have powers coming from her hands but since such power has never been seen since, it has been regarded as mostly fantasy."

Jim and Tim morph into humanoid wolf forms before they look at each other as if reading each other's minds, knowing exactly who those two sounded a lot like.

_**(Drakken's Lair)**_

"I tell you Shego, with this new transporter that we've stolen, we will be able to transport to anywhere in the world! No more sneaking in and getting caught! No more getting caught by Kim Possible! The world will finally be ours!" Drakken rants to a very bored Shego sitting in front of it.

_**(Jade Land)**_

A wizard holds up a pair of gloves, one green and the other black and places them upon an oddly glowing green rock.

"Finally the time has come! All the alignment signs are here and for once since untold generations, the power of the green rock is at full power. With these last symbols of the Jade Queen, I shall bring her back to finally fulfill her destiny!"

"I call upon you destructive being of great evil, heed my call and come to us! The time is ripe for your return! COME!"

The green rock flashes brightly with the two gloves and disappears with the wizard's face being illuminated for that moment to reveal a sinister smile as he waits for his plan to come to fruitition.

_**(Drakken's Lair)**_

"With one push of this button, like so and Kapowie!" Drakken pushes the button, which activates the machine even as the green rock appears from behind Shego with green plasma arms extending from it into the green and black gloves.

The black glove covers Shego's mouth as the other wraps around her waist to her stomach and before she can do anything or even make a sound, she is yanked backwards and goes through a swirling black & green portal that had appeared when the rock and gloves did.

A moment later, all that is left within the lair is a very confused Dr. Drakken as he looks at where she'd just been sitting. "She-Shego? Where did you go?" Are all he gets to say as he realizes something had just happened to her before his shoulders slump and he mutters, "Oh Snap! I've lost Shego!"

_**(Jades)**_

The swirling black & green portal opens up and for a couple of long moments nothing happens so the wizard ventures closer as if to check it out before suddenly Shego comes flying out of it and colliding into the wizard!

Both of them groan for a few seconds as they recover from the collision. Unfortunately for the wizard it was Shego who recovers first as she gets to her feet, angry about sliding butt first into the head of some guy.

"Who are you? Where am I?" She lifts the wizard up with one hand and ignites her other hand, before she realizes that her hands are bare where they had only moments ago been wearing her usual black and green gloves. "What happened to my gloves?" She asks aloud to no one in particular.

The wizard whose face was illuminated in the dark room by Shego's fire that came from her hand just stares with utter fascination and it isn't until she asks about her gloves that he snaps out of it.

"Welcome Jade one, we have been awaiting your arrival for a very, very long time. Your gloves are behind you, ready for you to take and begin with the march of your army to ultimate conquest and glorious destruction!"

Shego turns her head and sees the gloves with a dull green rock between them lying right where he said they'd be. Dropping the wizard as if he didn't matter anymore, causing him to land on his rear with a "Oomph!"

"Whatever, but my name is Shego not this Jade character that you're talking about. However, the rest sounds pretty good. Who's on the other side?" She puts on the black glove that fits perfectly and she picks up the green glove, not noticing that the rock had vanished as well.

"The only one who can stop you according to the legends is the Crimson and we have done our best over the centuries to remove any redheaded woman in existence so as to prevent her from having any chance of stopping you upon your return!"

"Whoa, wait a minute…." Shego says just as she finishes pulling on the green glove but she is cut short as the two gloves flare brightly for a moment along with her eyes. A swirling green & black covers her green eyes as the flare fades and a very evil grin works it's way onto her face.

"What are we waiting for? We have much to do wizard and little time to do it in and if Crimson does show up again I will be sure to utterly destroy her for her this time!" She ignites her hands and does a long, evil laugh in which the wizard joins after a moment or two.

_**(Crimsons)**_

A dark skinned vampire with long, curvy black hair and dark brown eyes paces in the room as she waits for the news, good or bad to arrive. She knew was ancient enough to have been around when the Crimson had been around but one would never know it from her eternal age that made her look barely in her 20's. So as one of the few survivors from that period, she had been put in charge of the Crimson and ever since then done her best to live up to everyone's expectations which had been a lot harder than anyone except her closest in counsel had any idea.

Suddenly there is rapid knocking at her door which told her that the news was urgent and walks over to it quickly, opening the door to reveal a man with short hair, brown eyes and a somewhat muscular body that she knew better than to take at sight for she knew he was a lot stronger and smarter than just about anyone in the Crimson.

"What is it? Have you heard anything from our spy? Is it good news or bad?" Despite how long she had been in charge, there were times when her nervousness showed much like her apparent age and given the seriousness of what she knew could be happening at that very moment, it was understandable.

"Can I come in or should I give my report for everyone to hear?" The man smiles in a teasing fashion that has the effect he wanted on her. She calms down enough to collect herself and invite him in for the private report that the situation warranted.

"Come on in Waidell, sorry about before but this really has me more nervous than a nightwalker about to get caught at sunrise." She backs up and lets him in, then closing the door before casting a 'No Sound' spell on the door to ward off any eavesdroppers.

"I am afraid that our worse fears have come true. The Jade one has returned and resumed control of her followers." He sighs and looks down, "If only I'd moved faster we could have stopped them from stealing the black glove that they needed to summon her. I am sorry Moni, I failed you."

"You didn't fail anyone, we should have tried harder to destroy everything that represented her more sooner but with the celebrations that went on after her defeat it was too easy for someone to take advantage of us." Moni pats his shoulder and then turns away as she balls her hands into tight fists. "I just didn't want to think about her coming back after all the lives that'd been lost in the war between the two. When I think about it, Jade had almost won anyway despite the fact that we won."

"Well there is some good news that I'm also happy to report for a change."

"What is it Waidell? Any good news would be welcome after something like this."

"One of our agents, Kya has discovered a powerful witch with two _silver_ werewolves by her side and she seems to have the very principles upon which the original Crimson acted upon."

"You're kidding right…? Do you know how incredibly rare it is to even _see_ a silver werewolf? The Jades have trying to coerce them into working for them and since they won't because of their natural, magical good senses they are hunted down and destroyed by their best hunters." She turns to Waidell with hope and excitement in her eyes, "To have two such powerful werewolves to aid our side would be an enormously lucky break for us!"

"Don't forget about the witch, Kya did say that she was strong in magic. She seemed to have the ability to create and control complex spells with minimal effort." Waidell grins as for leans forward when he remembers something, "And she's a redhead."

Moni's eyes become very wide in shock, staring at him. "She isn't…? Is she? Could it be? Legends do say that if Jade ever returns, so will Crimson."

"She claims not to be and the werewolves agree but then they said they know who could be the one we're waiting for." He says as he frowns in deep thought.

"Who? Where is she? We **must** get to her before Jade and her allies get to her first or all could be lost!"

Suddenly the door bursts open and two boys with something in their hands that she couldn't identify run in. The two were twins, which was rare enough in her world, much like silver werewolves and they both had a silver streak in their brown hair, one on the left side and the other on the right side.

A woman with red hair bursts in after them and shouts, "Jim! Tim! What have I told you about snooping around?" She grabs them both by an ear as she looks at the two with a look that she'd had to apology many times for them. "Sorry about this. They're just convinced that this 'Crimson' person is my daughter Kim. I will just take them out of here now and we'll be out of your hair."

"Wait! Who are you three? And did you say Kim?" Moni looks at the three of them while Jim whispers to Tim, "Doesn't she look like?" "Monique? Yeah she does!"

"I am Mrs. Possible, mother of these two and now that they're werewolves they're even harder to deal with." She sighs as she looks down at the two trying to squirm out from under her grip on their ears but she held them fast.

"It couldn't be Waidell… it is a huge coincidence if… I mean if the blond mate shows up by her side then we would know for sure."

"That blond one? He could only be one"

"person and that is Ron Stoppable." They smile big, fully confident that they had it all figured out.

"Wasn't his name Don Poppable?" Waidell says and making their faces fall as they both realize that even in this world Ron's name was remembered wrong.

Even as Moni opens her mouth to answer a breeze starts to stir in the room and some of the candles blow out. Everyone starts to look around for the source as the breeze intensifies before a red & yellow portal looking very much like a ying/yang symbol appears and out steps a hooded woman followed by two others!

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope you're enjoying this story so far. What do you think? Things look like they've cleared up between Kya and the Possibles. Did you enjoy the way Shego was brought into this mess? Did you think Drakken was in character for the brief time he was shown? What do you make of the Jade gloves and stone? Any guesses? Was that wizard wicked or what? He must have known that would happen to Shego after all. What do you think about Waidell and Moni? Any ideas what the tweebs had in their hands? Any guesses as to who showed up through the portal at the end? Did any of you catch the subtle info about the silver werewolves? What did you think of the subtle changes in the hair for the tweebs? Care to guess which one got the left or right silver streaks in their hair? Poor Ron, he just can't seem to get a break in the name department can he?

As usual all thoughts, ideas, suggestions, impressions, battle locations for Kim and Shego, lyrics to "everybody dance" by Eiffel 65, and more are always welcome.


	9. Chapter 9: Almost There

**A Kim and Ron's Halloween Together**

**AN:** This story takes place after my "Ron's Halloween" and if you're curious I advise you to go read it as it might help make more sense for this story. By now as you've probably guessed the robed woman knows a lot more about what's going on than Kim and Ron but do you think that'd stop them when so much at stake?

**Chapter 9: Almost there…**

_**(Crimsons)**_

"KIM!!!! RON!!!" Shout the twins as their mother smiles at the sight of the two, letting go of their ears, which lets the two of them, bolt forward faster than normal towards the two.

The two Stoppables were very surprised to see Mrs. Possible and the tweebs in the room that they arrived in. Seeing family in the place the robed woman had told them where it had sounded like it was going to be very dangerous was the absolutely last thing either had expected to see.

"Jim? Tim? Mom? What's going on here? What are you all doing here?" Kim new that something big was going on, something that could affect two worlds but seeing her family meant that they were involved as much as they were! She didn't mind it when it came to Ron or herself at risk but when the rest got involved… she had to admit to herself that she was scared.

"Dudes! What'd you do to your hair?" Ron looks at Jim's hair and runs his finger over the silver streak that went curved to the left. He notes that Tim's streak seemed to mirror Jim's as if it were part of a circle with the lower half of the circle missing.

"You'll never guess what happened"

"To us Ron!"

"It is so awesome!"

"We're werewolves now!" They say in stereo and then watch for his response. They notice he seems utterly speechless before Ron's face grows into a big grin. "That's Badical! How'd it happen?"

"ENOUGH! SILENCE ALL OF YOU!" Moni looks a little flushed in her cheeks from her shout but it gets the result that she wanted at least.

"Now who are you two and what is going on here?" Moni's eyes widen in shock as she gets a good look at Kim and Ron. "It can't be! How are the two of you here?"

"It is and it can be. This is Kim and Ron Stoppable. Kim is _**the**_ Crimson you've been waiting for." The robed woman's smile is the only thing visible under the hood but it is evident that it is a very proud smile.

"Crimson? I don't like the sound of that name. What's going on here? I thought we were coming here to save two worlds?" Kim frowns as she looks at the robed woman.

"You are here to do just that. Did you really think it would be something so simple as a fight against Camille Leon?" The visible lips turn into an amused smirk at Kim.

"Well, no but where are we? I thought we were going to go back to the present?"

"We **are** in the present, Kim but not in your world. We are in the magical world. The other world in which the both of you will be saving."

Moni had stayed quiet throughout all of this in order to learn what was going on and to see if they really _were_ the ones from the past. She couldn't believe that Kim looked so much like the one she knew from the past. 'It is so strange to see them like this… it feels like time has restarted somehow just looking at them. I wonder what she's told the two of them?'

"You expect me to believe we are in some magical world? It looks like we're still in the past." Kim looks at the robed woman with skepticism clearly written on her face.

"Kimmie? I know it is hard to believe but it is true. I have been traveling through this world for a while now and it is very magical and you know me, I am not easily convinced." Mrs. Possible looks at her daughter and sees the realization hit her that a magical world on this kind of scale could actually exist.

"Ok, so this magical world really does exist. How do you expect me to save it when you won't even tell me what I'm supposed to be saving it from?" Kim looks at the robed woman who just shakes her head. "I don't have all the information you want, maybe the leader of the Crimsons could better explain it? Moni, I believe that's your cue."

As Moni walks towards Kim and Ron, they stare at her in surprise until Ron says, "Kim… she looks just like Monique! That is if she looked all magical and creepy looking as if she was a vampire."

"That's because I**am** a vampire, thank you!" Moni frowns as she looks at Ron and opens her mouth just enough to show the fangs that were a clear sign of being a vampire before closing her mouth in a smile as she watches Ron's reaction which is to go behind Kim fearfully and with her frowning and moving into a defensive position.

"Don't worry, I have no interest in sucking the blood of either of you. I am a good vampire and I think everyone would lynch me if I so much as threatened Kim." Moni sends Kim a warm, friendly smile that reminded Kim too much of how Monique would smile at her and Ron.

"So, you won't suck my blood while I'm asleep?" Ron steps out from behind Kim and rejoins her by her side, showing curiosity now more than fear on his face.

"I promise you… Ron, is it? That I won't harm you or your girlfriend, in fact I will do everything in my immortal body to prevent any harm coming to either of you."

"Cool! So, is it true that vampires fry in the sun? Do you really hate onions? Do you…?" Ron stops talking when Kim claps her hand over his mouth. "Ron! It isn't a good idea to agitate the vampire."

Moni bursts out laughing, startling everyone in the room and it goes on for a few moments before she stops and wipes at her teary eyes. "S-Sorry about that… it is just that you two remind me so much of the original Crimson and her boyfriend that I could almost swear you two are them."

"Well, that's where you are wrong Moni. These two are husband and wife, not boyfriend and girlfriend." The smirk was back on the robed one's lips which turns into a bit of a smile as the robed woman watches how Moni's face displays shock and with Kim's hand still on Ron's mouth the wedding ring could shine brightly as proof of the robed one's words.

"M-Married? But how? The…" Moni grabs Kim's hand, bringing it closer before she grabs Ron's hand and pulls it closer, seeing that they matched each other perfectly.

Kim's eyes flicker over the wedding rings on both hands before she looks at Ron with a soft, loving smile in her eyes. 'He did it too… we are such a perfect match for each other.'

"Yes, I know how the original Crimson was only dating her boyfriend back when all this happened last time. Get over it Moni and start telling them about what they need to know. If I am right the time between the next battle between the Crimson and the Jade will be very soon unless you want Jade to win."

Moni pales as much as any vampire can at the robed woman's words before she shakes her head and frowns, "No! Jade can't win! She will destroy everything in both our worlds! She is evil and those Jade loyalists are fools to believe that there will be anything to rebuild from."

"We can take Jade!"

"Anything is for a Possible after all!"

"Boys! I think this is something that is left better to Kim and Ron. They have a lot more experience at this sort of thing than you two." Mrs. Possible looks at the twins and hopes that they will stay out of their older sister's way because she knew that whatever was going on was definitely a very serious thing.

"Aww man!" The twins say at the same time with their silver tails appearing before tucking between their legs in defeat. The sight of the tails appear makes Kim cry out, "Jim! Tim! What's happened to you?"

"Change back right this instant and don't you go sticking your tails between your legs again!"

"Sorry!" They say in stereo even as their tails vanish as quickly as it appeared.

"We're still getting a hang of"

"Our new werewolf bodies, Mom."

"Well, try to not let it happen again. It might be seen as rude here."

"Mom? What's going on? When did they get tails?"

"Oh, the boys got turned into silver werewolves by the time I found them."

"Oooh! Show Kim what you can do!"

"Yeah! Pleaseee!! Show her your magic powers!"

"Magic powers? What magic powers? Mom? What are they talking about?"

"Oh, somehow I've become a witch. A very powerful one it seems according to Kya."

Kim wonders who this Kya person is but her thoughts are interrupted by Ron.

"You're a witch? Coolio! Oh! Can you make things appear or disappear? Oh, I know! Make the desk disappear!"

"Ron! This is serious! My brothers are now werewolves, my mother's a witch and you're asking her to make a desk disappear??"

"Make the desk float in the air like you did with Dad!"

"Yeah! That would be so cool!"

"Fine! But you two must behave after this. Deal?"

"Yeah! We'll be good!"

"Desk, I command you to rise into the air!" Mrs. Possible waves her wand around in the air a few times before pointing it at the desk. It starts to glow and slowly lift up off into the air until it is five feet in the air.

Moni's eyes widen in surprise, as she knew that the desk was a very ancient, magic resistant, and very heavy desk and that it had taken two less powerful witches to move it into the office at half the height. She now had no doubt as to why Kya wanted to know exactly what her allegiance was to. A witch that powerful hadn't been seen since the days before Jade and Crimson's legendary battle.

"Incredible! The amount of magical power that you're using to levitate that desk is just astounding!" Waidell just couldn't keep quiet anymore with all the surprising stuff going on in the room. After all, it wasn't just every day that one got to see a witch of her power level, two silver werewolves and not to mention **The Crimson** in the same room. Seeing as until that moment he'd considered himself among the most powerful on the Crimson side, it was a pretty humbling experience to say the least.

"Kim… doesn't he kind of look like Wade?" Ron whispers to Kim.

"It couldn't be him, he looks too big… Besides Ron, what would Wade be doing here?" She whispers back.

"We have got a vampire that looks like Monique, why not Wade too?"

"Well he doesn't look like a vampire to me Ron, so what could he be here?"

Moni smiles a little as she could hear their whispered conversation with little difficulty and wondered if Wade was listening as well but given the look on his face she figured he was a little too distracted to be eavesdropping.

The desk is lowered back down right where it had been, without anything disturbed on the top of it. Mrs. Possible lets out a breath she'd been holding. "That desk was very heavy. I haven't moved anything with that much weight since the time I had to help move a big sumo wrestler back to his feet after he fell down and nearly squashed one of our interns. The poor intern still jumps at the sight of anything that resembles a sumo."

"Does that happen a lot?" Ron looks at Mrs. Possible with a curious/puzzled expression on his face.

"Much to the amusement of a few staff members, unfortunately yes." Mrs. Possible sighs.

"As fascinating as it is to hear all this, I need to remind you that the Jade is still out there and probably getting her army of followers ready to head right here." The expression on her lips was very tight and firm, signaling to anyone who had half a brain that what the robed woman meant was very serious.

"You're right. I'm sorry about this but she's right. The reunion will have to wait until later." Moni didn't bother to add aloud but she sincerely hoped that there would _be_ a later for everyone. She knew that if what she remembered was even half true about Jade then Crimson… Kim, would have her hands very full and very shortly if Jade was already on her way as she feared.

_**(Jades)**_

The woman known as Shego on her world was a mean spirited, cranky woman who was used to using her plasma powers to blast holes in walls and knock out enemies that were human or not.

The _thing_ that had taken over Shego's body was a vicious psychopath whose only intent was to destroy everything that existed in both worlds.

Still, there was something very familiar to Shego about the thing that had taken over her body. For starters, the weird feeling that Shego usually tapped into to use her plasma powers which usually felt like a kind of physical fire for her anger now felt like it was alive and very angry. Angry enough to destroy and keep on destroying until itself was destroyed. A fate that Shego would have been very happy to help it along with if only it'd leave her body.

"I present to you all, our Jade! She has returned to us!" The wizard who had summoned Jade pulls back the hood of his robe and reveals his blue skin and Shego is surprised to see how much he reminds her of Drakken but there were several differences.

First off, the scar was in the wrong place and second was made apparent when he tossed his robe off to reveal that he was totally naked. Her Dr. D was very shy about his body because people would laugh and joke about calling him 'blue balls' so he opted for wearing the outfit that hid as much of his body as he could. She had always thought his blue skin was rather cute and without him knowing, she'd always taken care of those who thoughtlessly called him those kind of names. After all, he was her boss so mocking him was her responsibility as a sidekick and anyone else who did it, did so at their own peril.

"And now I shall give our Jade a ride for our war with the Crimsons that only she is truly worthy of!" The wizard says while Shego continues to observe without any control of her body. She notes with amazement, shock and even some fear that Drakken never did what she watches the wizard do, and that was transform into a blue, honest to goodness dragon with enormous wings that flapped proudly!

A couple of people approach and start putting on green/black armor along with some riding gear onto the blue dragon which still had the scar by the eye. It was creepy to see the sentience within the eyes of the dragon as it turned its head and stared right at her with its nostrils flaring like coals being picked at in a fireplace. Twin tendrils of smoke came from the nostrils before as the people finished and quickly retreated to out of sight.

The blue dragon continues to stare at her with the long blue tail that had spikes on it that very slowly and low to the ground before it makes motions with the head as if telling her to get on.

"What is your name dragon? I should know the name of my steed that I ride into victory with." Jade grins with maliciousness at the dragon.

A human necromancer, which Jade recognized by the clothing he wore approaches. "He is called Drag'ken, Jade."

Shego could feel Jade's power flaring and even before she could attempt anything, Jade raises her hand towards the person with hand wide open and sends a powerful, flaming blast outward that sends him flying through the air and into others below.

"Thank you, but I had not asked you." She turns to look at the blue dragon. "Is that your name?" The blue dragon wisely nods before staring at her.

Jade leaps up into the air and lands easily onto his back in the saddle.

"All of you know this! We shall spare no Crimson follower! We will be victorious and destroy everything!" Jade grins evilly as she raises both hands into the air and ignites her hands, creating the most powerful twin pillars of plasma flames that Shego had ever created, more than even she knew she could create!

All in her army started to cheer, growing in intensity until it became a deafening roar before Jade lowers her hands downward and if Drag'ken hadn't been paying attention to start flying up into the air immediately his feet would have been roasted under the intense fire! As it was, only the honor guards were blasted to little more than ashes and she kept the flames going as the blue dragon flew higher and higher.

"Let's go dragon, we have much to destroy and if Crimson's come back. I have some payback to deliver." Jade points with a flaming finger in the direction of Crimson land before extinguishing her hands so she can grab onto the reins with the army following her.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I know this update is a bit quick but given how little time is left. I know that you all anxious to know what will happen next as well as for me to get back to my other regularly updated stories like TPTE, Starfighter, Camp Wannaweep, Kim and The Ghostbusters, etc. 

Now back to our regularly scheduled questions. What did you think of Kim and Ron showing up? It was probably pretty obvious to all of you that it was going to be them. Was it amusing to see the confusion in the room, especially with the way it seemed as if there were magical versions of Wade and Monique around? What did you think about the little goof by the tweebs with the tails popping out like that? This is the longest that the mysterious robed woman has stuck around, what do you all think? Isn't it a bit creepy how she knows so much? What do you think about the display of lifting power from Mrs. Possible? Anyone have any guesses as to what Waidell is? What do you think of Jade possessing Shego? Is Jade crazy or what? What did you think about the Dr. D look alike transforming into a big, blue dragon? Did anyone see that coming? I got the idea from a comic book called Gold Digger. Anyone know anything about dragon color classes? The dragon's name was also inspired by a KP episode; can anyone guess which one or the particular moment? Right guesses get mentioned in the next chapter. Looks like the next chapter is going to be quite the exciting one. Are you all ready for it?

As usual, all thoughts, ideas, suggestions, hints, help, emails, info on dragon color and powers, spin-offs based on this story and more are always welcome.


	10. Chapter 10: BATTLESTATIONS!

**A Kim and Ron's Halloween Together**

**AN:** This story takes place after my "Ron's Halloween" and if you're curious I advise you to go read it as it might help make more sense for this story. By now as you've probably guessed the robed woman knows a lot more about what's going on than Kim and Ron but do you think that'd stop them when so much at stake?

**Chapter 10: BATTLESTATIONS!**

_**(Crimsons)**_

"So that's what all this about? How the both worlds will be destroyed?" Kim just looks at Moni with a puzzled expression.

"Yep, and if Jade has really come back then there isn't a moment to lose. We should take the fight to her before she attacks first."

"Fine by me. That's more my style anyway." Kim frowns as she goes into mission mode, now knowing exactly what the sitch is.

"You know what this mean?" Jim says as he grins at his twin brother.

"Yeah! We're going on a mission with Kim!" Tim reflects right back at him.

"No way you two are going to be getting involved in this! This Crimson business sounds very dangerous!" Mrs. Possible had the look on her face that told them that she meant business.

"But they're silver werewolves, and granted that they maybe young. They are still among the most powerful of any werewolf class out there and we could really use their help." Moni knew that trying to convince a mother to put her children at risk for the sake of a war, a war that meant either the salvation of two worlds or the total destruction of two worlds for the winner was going to be a hard sell.

"We can do it Mom!"

"Yeah, you saw how we fought off those shadow wolves!"

"Shadow wolves? When did you fight those?" Moni looks at the two in surprise and knew that silver werewolves had super healing abilities, which was one of the reasons why they were so hard to destroy.

"It happened when Kya tried to kill our mother"

"When she thought she was on the Jade side."

"Ok, you know this completing each other's sentences thing is starting to give me a headache and that's a feat for a vampire." Moni rubs her temples and displays her vampire teeth in her soft sigh.

Suddenly Kya appears through the door with her red eyes shining brightly, "Jade's army has been confirmed as on the way to here!"

Moni knew better than most in the room what that meant. It meant that the border guards for the Crimson area had just come into contact with Jade and she doubted that they had survived little more than to send forth the warning since it was Jade policy not to let anyone live.

Waidell looks over at Moni with a very firm expression on his face as one of the few people who knew as well as Moni exactly what that meant. "Looks like our time is up. We have to fight."

Moni nods with a hard expression on her face to Waidell. "Everyone it looks like it is too late to take the battle to them. We've got the battle coming to us!" Turning to Mrs. Possible she looks the woman in the eyes with a hardness for she knew what she was going to say next was not something the mother was going to want to hear.

"I'm sorry but everyone, has to fight now because if Jade has breached our border then it means that everyone. I'm talking about every man, woman, and child is a target. They won't stop until everyone is destroyed in this world and the next." Moni sighs and clenches her hands into tight fists. "If we'd taken the battle to them then I could have let your sons stay here where they'd be safe unless we were defeated. Now, that option is gone. I'm sorry."

Mrs. Possible just stares at the Monique look-a-like for the longest time with a firm expression on her face. She then turns to look at the eager expressions of her two boys before sending her gaze over to the faces of Kim and Ron. She could see that they were firm in their belief that they could stop Jade, keep them from getting hurt and save everyone.

"Alright, since there is no other way. The boys and I will fight alongside you against this Jade. After all your odds are better with us because our family motto is…"

"Anything is possible for a Possible!" Everyone says it with Mrs. Possible. Jim, Tim, and even Kim and Ron say it loudly with such pride and force of will that everyone else in the room was just about pushed back a step.

As a vampire, Moni knew something about willpower and one thing that she could clearly remember about Crimson from the past was the sheer enormity of her willpower and the sense of strength behind what she knew was right.

She had always wondered how a single human could become like that and now she had her answer after all this time after facing not just the Crimson again but the family that had given life to such a strong human.

Staring at the family, which had shouted their motto with such unwavering resolve, Moni couldn't help but smile as she felt the almost inhuman strength that each and every one of them displayed.

"All right then! Let's show the Jades what it is like to mess with the Crimsons!" Moni smiles more at the brief cheering and walks out of the room, feeling more confident about facing the Jades than she had in a very long time. She leads the group to where her army was already assembling; even from where she stood she could hear rumblings of worry among them.

"Everyone! Battlestations! We are going to meet the Jades head on and teach them not to mess with us or the woman who is the Crimson!" Moni steps forward, turning to grab Kim and lift her up into the air above her head using her vampire strength.

Kim as a cheerleader was used to such sudden motions, usually planned as it was and she was about to protest when she saw the crowd of people look up at her in stunned silence. She suddenly understood what Moni was trying to do and so she reaches down and uses her hands to spring up from Moni's hands. She then lands hand to hand with Moni much to her surprise before she grins and with a wink a Moni she pushes up high into the air, going into a spin before landing onto her feet with one arm thrusting up into the air with her hand in a fist.

Ron chuckles as he recognized the moves that Kim did that seemed to surprise Moni so much. 'Moni obviously doesn't have much experience with cheerleaders because if there's anyone who knows how to motivate and make people cheer, it is my Kim.' He is almost tempted to put his hands up to his ears as the people cheer so loudly in approval that it was almost deafening but he didn't want to miss one second of his wife basking in her cheers.

The tweebs did cover their ears as they quickly found out that one of the drawbacks to being a werewolf was the enhanced hearing that allowed them to hear MUCH more than what Kim or Ron could be hearing. It was so painful that they both start whining like dogs in pain along with their werewolf nature starting to come out with things like their tails popping out, their bodies growing fur and such.

Fortunately for them Kim noticed and she waves her hands in the universal 'silence' motion, which makes the crowd quickly fall quiet. She leaps forward flipping off of Moni's hands, which remain up for a few moments longer as Moni just couldn't believe just how agile Kim was.

Kim walks up to the edge of the platform and looks over the crowd, she turns her head to look back and smiles at Ron, waving for him to come up and join her. After all they were partners now and she wanted to share the limelight with him so that the world, both worlds would know just how important he was to her. She then turns to Moni and the others, signaling for their approach.

As soon as Moni was there by their side, though half a step back respectfully with the family members a step back from her. Kim takes Ron's hand into her own and with a loving smile at him, which he returns she turns her gaze back to everyone.

"Everyone, as you may have heard. I am the Crimson." This gets loud cheering again for a few moments even as Kim tries to wave silence again so she can continue. "The Jade are on their way here but don't worry. Ron, my husband and I will deal with Jade and trust me on this. Jade doesn't stand a chance against our united front!" This gets even more loud cheering before it people start to chant "Crimson! Ron!" over and over making the both of them smile big at the crowd below.

_**(Jades)**_

Drag'ken flew through the skies, amazed at how easily Jade had taken everything and everyone that was thrown at them and completely destroyed them. He knew that she was tough but even he had not been prepared to watch Jade destroy red dragons and their riders completely out of the sky with only a blast or two from her hands before they would plunge to their doom with smoking, useless wings and in many cases the rider cursing her name before falling out of sight.

Their army marched at a fast pace, slaughtering everyone they came across. It didn't matter if they were unarmed or not. Age didn't matter either, young or old. To Jade, if you were in her way you, you were to be completely destroyed.

Even those in their own arm would be killed or destroyed if they became too injured to continue the fight for Jade.

So no matter what tactics the Crimsons tried to use to push them back or destroy them. It would not matter. For Jade considered everything and everyone mere fodder for her until she got to her primary goal other than the destruction of everything and that was to once again meet Crimson and destroy her completely without mercy!

Looking down the blue dragon he can see buildings on fire, outposts that had been meant to stop or slow down their invasion totally destroyed. As a magic user he was also aware that more further they got into Crimson land, the more sooner both the magic world and the other world become closer to being destroyed enough so that the Jades could rebuild both worlds to their liking. After all, with it being this very special night the connection between the two worlds would be at the strongest.

Jade fires two powerful green plasma blasts down at a row of Crimsons that were engaged in battle with her Jade army and destroys both not only the Crimsons but also the ones fighting them!

The only thing left was a black smoking row and Drag'ken watches as the Jade ones behind them march on forward as if their companions had never even existed in front of them.

He is so distracted in his observations that he doesn't notice a couple of black bats fly up to his wings and latch on. By the time he realizes that something had grabbed on, they were both transforming into vampires and pulling out weapons!

Drag'ken turns his head and manages to blast one with his fiery breath, sending him flying off, only to fall into the waiting army of Jade below where they make quick work of him.

The other vampire was a woman and she stabs his wing with her enchanted blade, digging it DEEP into his wing until the tip is poking through it! "You'll never succeed Jade! The Crimson will stop you!" She then pulls out her other enchanted blade and charges at Jade.

Shego was scared that the woman might actually reach her but after witnessing how the Jade person thing had used her powers to destroy life and after life, she almost wished for someone to stop her. However there was the problem that the only person even on her world that had been a match for her was Kim Possible and she knew that there was no way 'Princess' was going to be able to save anyone, including the world this time. She doubted that the redhead even knew what was going and figured that she would be with her husband all snuggled in bed.

Shego tries to stop the turning of the head, even the cold and cruel expression that formed on her face. Anything but no matter how hard she tried to stop or regain control, Shego found that all she could do was watch as Jade blasted the vampire woman at a slow enough intensity that she was able to scream before turning to ashes as she was destroyed.

Drag'ken flaps his wings and lets the ashes of the vampire woman fly off into the air to join her fallen companion on the fiery battlefield below. He wishes that the blade could come out as easily but it was wedged in there pretty good. So rather than risk asking Jade to remove it because she'd just as easily blast the whole wing off he decides to wait until they were on the ground and he could ask one of the others pull it out for him.

Drag'ken feels Jade turn him back towards Crimson and turns willingly towards it and swishes his dragon tail through the air like a snake as it moves over land. He flies low enough blast a shadow wolves that were about to pounce on some Jade soldiers and uses the spikes his tail to send two more Crimson warriors to their maker, grinning a little as only a dragon can after feeling the spikes rip through their armor and into their bodies to shower the ground in red.

After that, Drag'ken moves flies straight at a small pack of werewolves and watches as Jade fires a single powerful plasma ball that explodes upon contact! The sight of the werewolves being blasted apart, hearing their painful, whimpering cries before being quickly silenced as the blast overwhelms them was just an incredible sight for him. It reminded him of just how truly powerful Jade could be against her foes.

Jade's swirling mass over Shego's eyes seemed to glow more as the enemies were blasted to smithereens, reveling in the pain and destruction of life. Jade was saddened when it was over far to quickly but at least Jade knew that more existed for her to destroy and for as long as any life existed anywhere, it could not truly rest. It knew that it lived to destroy all that Crimson cared about and served to protect. Life, love, kindness towards others and the simple right to exist. In fact it had been that very last thing that had spared it before in their battle and it knew it would not be returning the favor when they meet this time around.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope you're enjoying this story so far. What did you think of this chapter? What did you think about the tweebs wanting to help fight? The way the sheer force of the Possible Will-Do shout staggered everyone in the room? What did you think of Kim using her cheerleader moves to motivate everyone? Did you like how at last they seemed to get Ron's name right? What do you think about the way Jade was so unmerciful in her attacks, sparing no one whether they were allies or enemy in her attacks on the battlefield? What did you think of the vampires attacking Jade on the dragon like that and only managing to wound Drag'ken in the wing? Jade is going to destroy everything despite what the others on her side might be planning, is she insane or what?

As usual all thoughts, ideas, impressions, battle songs, drawings, Meet the Robinson movies, vampire cows, and more are always welcome.


	11. Chapter 11: FINAL BATTLE!

**A Kim and Ron's Halloween Together**

**AN:** This story takes place after my "Ron's Halloween" and if you're curious I advise you to go read it as it might help make more sense for this story. **Ace Ian Combat** is the one who got it right that it was the Sick Day episode in which Kim kept trying to tell Ron over a walkie-talkie that Drakken was trying to steal the Ray-X device. A device that was supposed to cure the common cold and was quite ironic since both good guys and bad guys got sick with it in the episode. Lol!

**Chapter 11: FINAL BATTLE!!**

_**(Crimsons)**_

Kim heads towards the Jade with Ron by her side as quickly as they could on the back of a large, talking lion as it had asked to have the honor of serving the Crimson one and her husband Ron.

Mrs. Possible was riding on the back of Jim with Tim running alongside. Surprisingly it wasn't totally uncommon for werewolves to have a single human rider and so there was a saddle that happened to fit Tim just right.

Moni was flying in her bat form since it was easiest for her to keep up with them.

Kya was riding one of her shadow wolves without a saddle since she could just 'blend' enough that she could stay on without any difficulty.

As everyone approached the sounds of the battle, they saw people fleeing towards the direction from which they'd come from. Many would stop, mainly warriors and magical creatures who had fled in fear from Jade once they came across Kim, the Crimson one riding on top of the huge lion.

The mere sight of the Crimson would suddenly give them hope, courage and a belief that theycould win against Jade and if not, they would still give it their best shot as it was a great honor just to fight alongside her.

Even dragons of all types and colors would suddenly flap their wings and fire whatever they could in salute of their Crimson one before taking up to the skies. Covering her in the air and even before they reached the battle the army that Kim started with had grown considerably!

The skies were filled with a literal rainbow of flying creatures, mystical animals as small as the faerie dragons to even ones as large as hydras were flying. Whether they were dragons with wings or not, they flew onward towards the Jade army.

Creatures as pure white as the unicorns to ones as black as shadow wolves were running on the ground. Even the ones who were heavily wounded from previous battles with the warriors still turned to face the Jade armies once again. Wounded or not, each and every man, woman, and creature knew that they had to stop Jade or at least bide time for Crimson to face Jade and stop her once and for all.

Kim and Ron, who had never seen many mystical creatures even in all their adventures were greatly impressed by the sheer number of all beings, turning where they once had fear on their faces now had courage and determination to fight alongside the one they called "Crimson."

"You will **never** see a stranger, yet more magnificent sight than this KP." Ron looks around with awe at everything and misses the smile from Kim that she gives her husband, as she couldn't agree more with him.

Still for Kim, it wasn't the fact that there were so many creatures thought only to be parts of legends, fables, or even just plain imaginary on her world surrounding the two of them but it was the fact that they all were working together towards a common, united goal. It showed to her just how much one person could truly make a difference.

Even as fast as they moved forward towards the lines, the word that the Crimson was approaching spread even faster. As the word reached the ears of those fighting in the front, it gave renewed strength and conviction to those who'd been ready to give up and retreat. From the lowest soldier to the Generals who'd been worried about how to inspire their men and creatures to fight on, it gave them all renewed hope that yes… somehow, someway they would win against the overwhelming forces of the Jades.

By the time Kim and the Crimson army reached the frontlines, the forces of Jade were already being forced **back** by the renewed strength of hope by those who they'd come to assist!

Jade knew exactly where her enemy was as soon as she'd arrived but there was one little problem. She was outnumbered and the fact that the dragons flying over her were throwing themselves in her way to protect her.

Jade's army had a distinct lack of air support compared to Crimson's side and with the new blood, they were starting to actually make a difference in the battle!

Jade steers her blue dragon towards Crimson again and together they both fired their powerful blasts at the army of dragons hovering over Kim and the others.

Two Hydras fire from all three of their heads. As the Hydras fired nothing but the most intense fire they could muster and it barely held back Jade's powerful green hand blasts and just as Drag'ken's fire blast was about to blast into the soft chest area of the left hydra a bronze female dragon flies up between the two, sending forth fire from its own mouth but the power was too weak and it becomes overwhelmed, sending it falling to the ground with a sickening 'thud' that could be felt to those on the ground.

Drag'ken breaks off as 3 dragons break off their attacks on the Jade soldiers to attack Jade herself!

Kim had her hands busy on the ground as she leaps, flips, kicks, and punches her way with astounding speed as she searched for Jade. She narrowly avoids having a black dragon from the Jade army fry her rear before a gold dragon drives it off.

She pauses in her search as a unicorn knocked down by a Jade gnome warrior and somehow she manages to weave through the crowd between her and the unicorn to make it just in time to send the weapon flying from his hand! In return, the unicorn stabs the gnome with its bloody horn and tosses it aside to land on top of another Jade warrior.

The unicorn gets back up on her feet, nodding thanks to Kim before dashing off to do more battle. With her attention elsewhere for the moment, a human Jade warrior approaches her from behind with his sword drawn… until one of Kya's shadow wolves pounce on him, causing him to cry out and return Kim's attention back to where it belonged.

Kim turns and sees Kya waving at her, then pointing at some Jade General that she hoped would have the answers she sought.

Without even having to look, she knew that Kya's two shadow wolves had joined her by her side, tearing apart any who foolishly got in her way. She reaches the Jade General and saw fear in his eyes as he recognized her.

"You're the Crimson!" The General shouts in fear and surprise.

"Yep and you're going to tell me what I want to know, got it?"

"What do you want to know?" He was a vampire almost as old as Moni and knew that the Crimson was one not to be messed with.

"Where is Jade?" She says as directly as she can with a tone that told she wasn't going to take a no for an answer.

"Jade? I… um…" The General didn't know what to do. He could tell her and possibly be spared to live or not tell her and let someone else end up telling her anyway. He also knew that Jade also wanted very much to defeat her but with the Crimson army pushing back his army he knew that unless Jade could defeat Crimson there was a slim possibility that the Jades would lose. He makes his decision and prays that it was the right one.

"She is in the skies riding a blue dragon by the name of Drag'ken." He wonders why her eyes go wide in surprise at the mention of the dragon's name. Did that mean she'd met the dragon before?

The General had no way of knowing it but the way he'd spoken the dragon's name it came out sounding like "Drakken" with the slight accent he had and that was indeed a name Kim knew well.

Kim spins on her heel and runs back towards her army, she knew she had to find a dragon and get onto one so she could take the fight to Jade.

On her way back she spots the gold dragon that'd helped her before and shouts for it to land. It hears her and circles around, blasting an intense arc of fire around Crimson to block any attacks from ground forces before landing as close as it could to her with the tail curling in a protective way.

"How can I be of help Kim?" It says, surprising her that it knew her name rather than simply calling her Crimson as everyone else did.

"Do I know you? I don't remember meeting a gold dragon." She frowns at him before seeing it smile which caused it to display a lot of teeth.

"You met me in the office with Moni, I am Waidell. How can I help you?"

"I need to get to the skies. That's where Jade is and if there is any chance in stopping this war, I need to defeat her!" She looks at Waidell with a look that told him that if he wasn't going to help her, she'd find another that would.

If it was possible for a dragon to sigh, the way it sounded would probably have been exactly as Kim heard. "We dragons know already. Look up, do you see how number of dragons is higher above you? It is because we've been doing our best to defend you from her attacks. She is very powerful and we've been trying to force her onto the ground where you'd have more of an advantage."

As if to emphasize Jade's power, a flash of green light breaks through the ranks on the edge and a red dragon falls with a wing completely blasted off with nothing but green-like smoke trailing from the stump that remained. Another red dragon flies down and manages to catch it and help it land more gently before flying off back into the skies.

She frowns at Waidell with such a look that it sent a shiver down his spine.

"I won't let any more dragons lose their lives protecting me! Take me up into the skies now! I will find some way of dealing with her once I am up there."

Waidell nods and knew that she was a woman who'd made up her mind and lowers his head, "Very well, I'll take you up but don't be surprised if other dragons join in the fight."

Kim does a running jump, flip and rotate in mid-air to land perfectly on the dragon's neck right where she'd seen a dragon rider in a movie.

"How did you know precisely where to land? I didn't even get to tell you!" Waidell is very surprised since as far as he knew, he was the first dragon she'd ever been on.

"I saw it in a movie, now stop wasting time and let's go!"

'What is a movie?' Waidell wonders as he starts to flap his wings and takes off into the sky.

He was surprised that the other dragons, as soon as they saw her riding him broke off to get out of his way until he saw two Hydras, a white dragon, a green dragon, bronze and a ice blue dragon all start flying around them in a defensive formation.

Jade grins with such evil in her smile that even without looking at her, Drag'ken got shivers down his spine. "Finally, my arch nemesis has come out of hiding and decided to face me for our final battle!"

Shego could not believe what her eyes were telling her! Riding on top of a gold dragon was 'Princess' and coming up behind her being carried by a male gargoyle was her husband Ron. She could see Ron's face didn't have any of the goofiness that he usually had and with the look in his eyes, she'd only seen that once before and that was when he had stepped up.

Jade blasts with one hand and is surprised that instead of the dragons blocking with their own firepower, Kim commands to evade! She so hated that! She wanted the foolish to try an overwhelm her and fail. Their screams were always that much more delicious when they realized their own power was not enough against her.

Jade watches with frustration as Kim commands the dragons surrounding her and how they obey without hesitation or delay. She did notice that what did surprise even Kim were the powers that they used in obeying her.

The ice blue dragon fired a powerful ice beam that strikes the wing of Drag'ken, coating it instantly with ice. Drag'ken instantly fires his own fire at his wing to melt it but as he does so, the green one fires shots of green acid right at his other wing!

Jade fires and takes out two of the three acid shots as well as blasting the green dragon hard enough to send it falling out of control, the tough hide had barely withstood the green blast that'd come from her hand.

Kim's eyes were wide as she finally got close enough to see the rider! She had assumed that the Jade person was the mystical version of Shego but she couldn't believe her eyes as she saw that it **was** Shego! The only differences were that her gloves were glowing all the time even when not using her power and the look in her eyes was all wrong too.

While Kim was taking all of this in, Jade fire another blast at Kim and Waidell tries to avoid it but a glancing blow still struck his side and she is about to lose her balance when she hears, "KIM!" and that's when she knew she'd be ok even before she felt the arms of her loving husband wrap around her from behind and stabilize her.

The two look at each other with a smile, no questions and no arguments. Just relief and love shined in their eyes.

"Here Kim… that robed woman thought you might like this." He holds out her battlesuit for her before she takes it from him. He watches as it flows up her body like liquid over her clothes until it stops at her neck. "Now go get Jade and show her why you're Crimson."

Kim nods and knows that he is right. She sees the white dragon fly up to check on Waidell and from what she'd seen, it was more maneuverable due to its slightly smaller size. "Take care of Ron. I'm going after Jade." With that she superleaps over to land on the white dragon which is shocked that a human could leap so far and land perfectly still at first but then it calms the mind as it remembers that she is the Crimson.

"Get me up to Jade. It is about time I met her face to face!" The white dragon nods as it thinks 'All right! About time Jade got delivered a blow!'

Jade fires two more blasts but the more agile white dragon evades but still the blasts were close enough that it could feel the green flames almost brushing the scales.

"Blast you! Stay still Crimson! This is the same crap you pulled on me last time!" She cups her hands and blasts a huge stream that catches the white dragon on the tail this time.

Kim realizes quickly that the white dragon had done all she could and superleaps over onto the blue dragon's back.

"Give it up Jade! You can't win against me! You know I'm the Crimson that defeated you last time!"

Jade's whole body visibly shakes and Shego could feel the swelling of power growing to almost insane levels that would have made her blow up before stopping. "Never! Tonight I get payback for what you did last time! Fortunately a piece of me from a green shooting star remained!"

'Wait! My powers came from a space rock! Could Jade be…?' Shego never gets a chance to finish her thought as Kim delivers a powerful punch that almost sends Jade flying off, if it hadn't been for Drag'ken catching her with his tail and putting her back on him.

Jade fires a series of blasts of plasma blasts quickly, and Kim evades them with skillful ease until Drag'ken uses his tail again to slam into Kim from behind and knocking her to her feet!

A loud shout from Ron catches Kim's dazed attention and looking up she sees Jade powering up her hands for a finishing blast even though she was on the wing. She turns on her shield and watches with satisfaction as Jade's blast is stopped short from reaching her by her blue electric shield.

Some of the green fire from Jade had burned Drag'ken's wing badly but he continues to fly through shear strength of willpower and loyalty to Jade.

Kim leaps forward with a powerful kick that is blocked as Jade taps into Shego's fighting skills and uses them to counter her.

With the enhanced power Jade does something Kim had never seen Shego do and that was fire twin blasts right from her eyes which strikes her hard, and even though her suit takes the brunt and quickly heals back up. It was enough to knock Kim down towards the end of the blue tail where the spikes were.

Ron starts to turn all blue, with the night sky that had no clouds to show the full moon that shined brightly over everyone now fill with swirling clouds and the sky turned a blood red which startles everyone in the air and on the ground.

Ron leaps up and kind of flies up to the blue dragon's back, "Leave my wife alone!"

Jade turns her head in shock, "Wife? What the? You can't be here! You look like the boyfriend that sacrificed himself for her last time!"

Ron suddenly understood why the robed woman made the love all that more stronger. Without it, he wouldn't have been able to tap into his full monkey power like he was now. He leaps forward and kicks her hard with a brilliant flash of monkey lightning in the background.

As Ron had leaped into the air, Drag'ken decides to finish off Crimson for his rider or at least wound her by using his spikes on his tail. He moves his tail to knock her up into the air for better use of stabbing with his tail and it is that motion which catches Ron's eye allowing him to leap towards her and grab her in mid-air, allowing Drag'ken to miss!

Jade grabs the knife embedded in Drag'ken's wing and it tears a gash as she holds onto it to keep from flying off to her doom!

Ron and Kim go into freefall, never noticing the distant sonic boom because of Drag'ken's very loud and anguished roar as his wing is sliced easily by the enchanted blade that the vampire had left earlier.

Kim wakes up in Ron's arm and feels the rushing wind that she knew meant they were falling. She looks around quickly and while she can see the dragons that they'd rode up with diving to try and save them above them. She could also see that the other dragons were engaged in battle with the Jade dragons and other flying creatures, so with the ground quickly rushing up at them, she felt no fear because she was where she wanted to be when the end came, in Ron's arms.

"Ron…." She begins before he says, "I know Kim… me too." They lean and kiss each other with her forcefield activating to surround them.

Jade was furious! She had almost been defeated a SECOND time by Crimson and her love! With Drag'ken falling out of the sky because of his huge gash in the wing caused by her grabbing the blade she is able to easily spot the falling couple.

"DIE! DIE!! DIE ALREADY CRIMSON AND LOSER!!!" She summons ALL of her power this time and directs it down at where Kim and Ron were. In doing so, she completely incinerates a good, large portion of Drag'ken since her blast was the biggest, most powerful yet ever released!

The two Hydras, bronze and ice dragons throw themselves into the oncoming path of green fire, releasing all they have in an attempt to stop the blast and bide time for the gargoyle who was now closer then they were to save Crimson and Ron.

Unfortunately the power was like trying to stop the Niagara Falls waterfall. Their combined power did manage to slow and even weaken the blast but it was so huge and overwhelming that enough got through to completely destroy the dragons down to their skeletons! Even the gargoyle which tried to shield Kim and Ron with it's own body was completely destroyed!

The blast hit Kim's shield HARD. The force buffeted the couple within the shield like nothing they'd ever experienced. It was a hundred times more worse than riding through a powerful F5 class hurricane. Just as the blast finishes washing over them the blue shield fizzles out completely as it had been totally overloaded and the blue light that made up Kim's blue and white suit goes out, telling them there was nothing more them to do.

They look down and can see the results of the blast from Jade that had passed over them. Everything had been destroyed in its path. There was a literal black crater that was easily a mile wide with everyone from both sides injured or dying a good 20 feet from it.

The blast had stuck mainly Jade's army and with so many scattered from such a powerful attack, the Crimson army was taking advantage in defeating the remaining Jade ground forces.

However, once someone spotted the two leaders, Crimson and Jade falling to their apparent deaths. Everyone on both sides just stopped fighting and watched. Wondering how any of them would survive.

Kim and Ron could see everyone looking up as they fell, knowing that somewhere among them was Kim's mother and brothers.

"I bet it is times like this, you wish you were still a Possible huh?" Ron jokes at Kim.

"No, I am exactly where I am and want to be. Your wife, now and forever more." Kim smiles back at him with her tears whipping away due to the wind hitting them as they fall. Since they were both experienced skydivers, the two of them knew what would happen once they hit the ground.

They kiss each other once more and just then they feel something catch them! Looking down they see a platinum dragon!

"Where'd you come from? Who are you?" Ron blurts out in shock.

"I came from Crimson HQ. Sorry I am so late but no one bothered to wake me up until you guys had left. So, Kimmie-cub where is your mother?"

Kim's eyes bulge out in shock, "D-Daddy? You're a dragon?"

"It was a surprise for me too. As soon as I woke up and that robed woman told me where everyone had gone. I transformed into this simply by wanting to get to you as fast as I could. I think when I get back home I'm going to see if I can use some of aerodynamics in my dragon form for the Kepler designs."

"Mr. Dr. P if I may say… you are the coolest!" Ron shouts with a big smile on his face, getting a small chuckle from Mr. Possible.

Suddenly it hits Kim, "Dad! We've got to get Shego! She's falling too!"

"I see her Kim! Look!" Ron points up and Mr. P looks up in the direction he is pointing.

"I see her!" He was surprised at how well he could see and turns gracefully to fly upwards towards the falling, unconscious Jade/Shego.

Together Kim and Ron catch Jade, laying her down onto Mr. P's back. "I can't believe I've got the arch-nemesis of my daughter on my back. Then again, who'd ever think I'd ever be a dragon?"

As they land there is great cheering coming from the Crimsons side. Every person and creature whether they had wings or not was celebrating the victory of Crimson and Ron.

The body of Drag'ken, or what remained of him was not too far from where they landed with the enchanted blade knocked loose from the wing that had started the downfall and lying in the charred ground.

The gloves of Jade were also a mess with the palms of the hands exposed and the glowing was very weak. Jade groans as she wakes up and finds herself surrounded by the enemy, including the very one who she'd had done her very best to blast into nothingness! It was inconceivable that she'd missed!

"What? How did you survive? Why aren't you and that loser boyfriend destroyed!" Jade growls at Kim and Ron with ferocity as she gets up to her feet.

"I believe I can answer that one."

All heads turn to see the robed woman standing there with only her lips that smiled in amusement.

"That voice sounds familiar, how do I know you?" Jade narrows her eyes at the robed woman as she approaches her.

"Maybe this will refresh your memory?" The robed woman's hand suddenly makes an appearance from under the robe and thrusts a glowing, multicolored blade right through Shego!

Everyone who knew Shego gasps loudly and watch as Jade leans forward, grabbing onto the shoulders of the robe.

"No… it can't be…" She pulls back the hood as she finishes "Crimson!"

"Oh, but it is. This is for what you did to my boyfriend." She pulls out the blade and what looks like a rock with a green, menacing glow is on the tip of it with Shego's body surprisingly unharmed.

"As shocking it was to see Shego alive and unharmed after the blade pulls out the rock from her, the sight of the robed woman without her hood on was even more so.

"Kim! She looks exactly like you!" Ron exclaims loudly as he points at the robed woman with her red hair that had gray streaks in it.

Moni flies up in bat form and lands between Kim and the original Crimson. She just looks back and forth, "Which one is who?" she asks as if afraid of the answer.

"Hi Moni, good to see time has been better to you than it was for me."

"Crimson? Is that really you? You vanished after you lost your boyfriend to Jade all those years ago!"

"Yes, it is really me. I needed some time to deal with that and clear my head. Figure out what went wrong… that kind of stuff."

"Can someone tell me what's going on here? Where am I and why have I been used as a puppet for a rock?" Shego was quite angry and as she looks at the rock her hands start to glow.

"You've been used for just that purpose Shego and when Jade was done destroying all of existence she was going to destroy you and finally rest in peaces." She holds up the sword tip with the green rock still glowing on the tip, flaring as if angry somehow.

"No one and nothing uses me as a puppet! Once was bad enough!" She blasts the rock with her plasma power and completely destroys it, turning it into so much moondust before even that disappears.

Shego's gloves, which had been tied to the rock, turn into ashes and then vanish into nothingness as well.

"Thank you Shego for destroying Jade. Only your power could have destroyed her once and for all and in doing so you saved both our worlds."

"Whatever! Now how do I get back home from wherever this place is?" Shego looks around and wonders what kind of weird geek dream that she's wandered into now.

"All you needed to do was but ask." Crimson points at Shego and with a warping effect in the air around her, the green and black villainess disappears.

Mr. Possible changes back into his human form with his costume appearing as he sees his wife still dressed in a witch's costume and two silver wolves by her side.

"Honey! I'm glad to see you're ok! Where are the boys?" Mr. Possible looks around for signs of them.

"We're right"

"Here Dad!"

"We are werewolves! Isn't it cool?" The twins change from wolf form into werewolf form but with the moon out they couldn't transform into their normal human bodies.

Mr. Possible scratches the back his head, "I guess so but I sure hope you've had your rabies shots."

"Wait a second, I'm confused about something… How can Kim be the Crimson and when you're right here?" Ron just looks at the two look-a-likes.

"You've noticed that there are Monique and Wade equivalents in this world. Well Ron, I am the mystical version of your Kim and…" She smiles as she walks over to Kim and whispers something that only Kim can hear.

Kim gasps and looks at the older woman, "I suspected but… are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm quite certain." Crimson smiles and then turns to everyone. "As nice as it was to have all of you help in this battle, I think it is about time you all returned to your own world."

"All right! We're going home and with our abilities…"

"We'll be able to go on Kim's missions more often!"

"And scare the neighbor's cat! Hick-a-bicka-boo?"

"Hoo-sha!"

"Excuse me, but that's not entirely true." Crimson walks towards the tweebs and pets them, making them pant happily for a moment before they snap out of it.

"What do you mean?" Mrs. Possible crosses her arms with her wand still in her hand.

"All of you only have these powers in this world and even then they can only happen with a strong connection between both worlds." Crimson looks up at the moon and frowns, "Unfortunately Halloween is almost over so I have to return you back to your world or you might get stuck here for a while."

"Awww, man! It was fun being a werewolf!"

"Yeah! We never even got to chase a cat up a tree!"

"I know how you boys feel, it was actually fun being a dragon and flying under my own power for a while."

"I know you feel, I was planning on using my magic to help me with my household chores."

"Kim, Ron… I want to thank you for all your help in fighting Jade. I was much too old to be fighting her again and…" Crimson looks away sadly, "It was too painful for me."

Kim glances at Ron and knew what she meant. If anything had happened to Ron, she too would have been just as hurt.

"I knew where I had failed before. My boyfriend and I hesitated in helping each other out when fighting Jade, which allowed her the window of opportunity to deliver the final blow." Crimson turns to look directly at Ron with a soft smile and appreciation in her eyes. "You didn't even so much as pause Ron, as soon as you saw Kim take to the skies, you grabbed the first flying creature you saw and flew up after her and because of that. The two of you were able to defeat Jade together."

"You two are strongest together, remember that and you'll always be able to take on anything that comes across your way."

"You don't have to tell me twice. I could never survive without her, she is my whole world and heart." Ron wraps his arm around Kim's shoulder and without even any urging on his part Kim leans against him with a soft smile.

"I know and I hope you two can forgive me for the trials that I've put the two of you through. I had to strengthen what you two have and give you what you both needed to have faith in each other and go to each other without fail."

"Crimson, I may not agree with your methods but I can't argue with the results. We came to the house seeking you so that we could both thank you for helping us come together." Kim brings her hand up over Ron's chest and smiles at Crimson.

"Thank you very much!" Both Kim and Ron say at the same time, with completely sincere smiles on their faces.

"You're both very welcome and I hope you will enjoy your future together. It will be very amazing." She smiles and winks at Kim, which causes her to blush and look over at Ron in thought.

"Now before anything else can happen, let's return everyone back to where they belong ok?" She raises her hands up and casts a spell that makes the air start to wave and warp around Kim and her family before they all vanish as well.

"Farewell…Grandmother." Crimson whispers with a smile before she pulls off the robe and turns to the rest of the surviving Crimson followers. She knew that both worlds were safe once again and this time Jade wasn't coming back to threaten it.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know it was a real big battle. It as a challenge to write this story and I hope that you will all send me review, letting me know what you thought of my little twists and turns. 

What did you think of all the mystical creatures? Lions, Dragons, Gargoyles, Gnomes, etc. What did you think of Ron using his mystical monkey powers? What did you think of Kim's battlesuit making an appearance? What did you think of the way the family battled? Did you like the way Kim and Ron were there for each other in battle and in the fall? What did you think of Waidell? What did you think of what happened to Drag'ken in the end? Did you like my solution for getting, that which had taken over Shego out of her, and destroying it? Did you think Shego was in character? I wonder if anyone noticed the uniqueness of the weapon? I had aimed for it to remind you all of the comet that gave Shego's family their powers. What did you think of Mr. Dr. P when he finally made an appearance? Were you surprised as to the identity of the robed woman? What did you think of what the family talked about at the end from Mr. P's flying, the boys wanting to chase a cat, and Mrs. P wanting to use her magic to help with chores? What do you think is going to happen when Dr. D sees Shego just pop right back? There will be a epilogue to this chapter so please stay tuned for more stuff coming up!

As usual all thoughts, ideas, impressions, free sodas, hearing aid batteries, this weird thing called sleep and more are always welcome!


	12. Chapter 12: Epilogue

**A Kim and Ron's Halloween Together**

**AN:** This story takes place after my "Ron's Halloween" and if you're curious I advise you to go read it as it might help make more sense for this story. There is a special dedication to my reviewers that have posted at the bottom of this chapter. Enjoy:)

**Chapter 12: Epilogue**

_**(Drakken's Lair)**_

Shego appears back in her seat with Drakken banging on the device, "Work! I need Shego back from wherever you zapped her!"

The teleporting ray gun which had been set to seek out Shego and teleport her still back sensed that she was back and so the original settings which Drakken had also set to teleport her to the spa place she had so enjoyed going to on her last vacation suddenly kicks in on one of Drakken's many hits upon it.

"Hey, Dr. D! I am back, did you miss me?" Shego had never been so glad to see Drakken and his lair at that moment after that weird adventure wherever she'd been.

"Shego! You're back!" Drakken cries out and turns his head with his hand hitting the device one last, which causes it to fires the teleporting beam even as Shego says, "You'll never believe what just happened to me." The blast makes her disappear and the device starts to flash a red 'Error!' alert on one of its readout panels.

"Oh snap! Not again!" Drakken looks at the settings and sighs, "Might as well leave her out there, she'll probably thank me for the early vacation." His stomach growls at that moment, "I'm hungry." He starts to look around while muttering, "Now where did I put that pickle jar?"

_**(Middleton Past)**_

Even as Katherine cooked supper for her family, she couldn't help but think about Ron and his wife Kim. She could see the strong love between them and knew that she had been right in her first thoughts about them. The love had been very strong for Ron and that she did know just how lucky she was. Still, something was strange after they'd left with the mysterious robed woman.

Kim seemed to be staring into space a lot and doing a lot of thinking about something. She had not heard what Kim or Ron talked about with her daughter and boyfriend but after their talks. She noticed that even John seemed to be nervous and fidgety about something. She wonders if they had talked about some future stuff or something more serious?

She suddenly notices that she's on the verge of burning the food and snaps out of her thoughts, putting it aside for until after dinner was ready. She wonders if she should just ask them or just let it go and let Kim tell her when she's ready.

(Out on the front porch)

Kim looks on the porch swing with John sitting beside her and she is still holding the ring that her namesake had given her. It had been held for so long and a bit tightly that she was sure that it was going to leave a permanent imprint inside her hand. Beside her, she could sense that John was definitely thinking hard about something as he hadn't said one thing to her about the people or made a compliment about how she looked which was something she got pretty often around him.

"John…? John… Are you ok?" She doesn't get a respond right away so she pokes him in the arm, which makes him jump as he clearly hadn't been expecting that.

"John? Are you ok? You're pretty jumpy." She looks at John's face with concern and love.

"Y-Yeah, I'm ok… what about you? Wasn't it kind of neat to meet your descendants?" He mentally kicks himself, 'Stupid! That's the last thing you want to do at this time!'

"Yeah… it was neat but I was wondering John… what did you think of Kim and Ron? Wasn't it kind of weird how they were so much like us in so many ways?" Kim looks away to the porch, thinking about how she could have that kind of life and she really did want to be John's wife but she couldn't muster up the courage to ask him about marriage. She worried that he might leave her or that it'd ruin what they had and she didn't want to do that.

John turns his head and could tell that she was thinking about the married life that Kim and Ron had. The love that was so much like theirs, only stronger because they didn't have to worry about what others might think. Their world, their hearts, and their souls belonged to each other and it seemed that being married had only freed them of their fears.

"John, do you think that's something… oh, I don't know…" She looks at John before shaking her head and looking down at her lap.

"Kim…?" John reaches into his pocket and grips the engagement ring that Ron had given him, squeezing it tight as if to draw strength from the very one who had given it to him. He pulls it out and keeps his hand tight around it.

Kim squeezes the ring in her hand again. 'Kim was right all along and just like my mother always says, "Anything is possible for a Possible" and that should include being able to do what I have to do.'

As the sun turns different colors in the sky and through the scattered clouds, Katherine approaches the front to get Kim and John for dinner when she stops at the door. She never knew why, maybe it was because it was _too_ quiet out there but she moves over discreetly to a nearby window where she could peek and see if they were making out. If they were, she would give them a few more minutes before breaking things up.

What Katherine saw would surprise her and stay in her memory until the end of her days.

Kim and John turn towards each other, with the rings being held in their fingers with their eyes locked upon each other's instantly and neither seeing the rings that the other held for they both say with a overlapping voice, "Will you marry me?"

Katherine's hand flies to her mouth to keep herself from crying out in joy at what she just had heard! She couldn't believe that they were finally ready! She'd seen it coming from a long off of course and had even wondered for a time that perhaps seeing what Kim and Ron had might spark things forward but she had never expected it to happen so soon! Tears threaten to spill from her eyes but she blinks them back as she watches from the window in secrecy and hoping for the best.

Kim and John both blink as they register what they'd just said to the other at the same time. Then they both look down and see that they were both holding an engagement ring out to the other and smiles slowly grown on their faces before laughter erupts from them both!

Kim and John lean forward their heads until their foreheads touch. Their laughing coming to a end and they just smile at each other with a silence that made an eavesdropping Katherine wonder what was going on in their heads and she wondered where they got such beautiful rings.

Kim smiles as she looks directly into John's eyes and can see the same amused look in his eyes that mirror hers. 'God, I have never been more sure than right now that John is the one for me. I love him so much and I know he loves me just as much or we wouldn't have ended up in this silly double proposal.'

"So John… Will you marry me?" Her smile never leaving her face as she already knew the answer.

"Oh, without a doubt anywhere in my heart or mind Kim. Will you marry me?" John's smile beams like a ray of warmth right at Kim.

"I've been wanting to marry you for some time John, so yes… a thousand big Yes's!" She leans in and kisses him with love, which is returned by John before they pull back.

"I suppose we should put these rings that they gave us. From the look of things, Ron had the same idea that Kim did. I had wondered what you two were talking about by yourselves." She smiles at John, clearly not upset in the least.

"Yes, you're right. Ron was stressing the importance of what he'd learned because of that robed woman and the second chance he got at being with his one true love. I could feel the pain he had when he spoke of losing Kim." John stops and takes Kim's hand into his with the ring in his other hand, "I know that if anything happened to you, I would feel the same anguish and the thought of losing time that we could share with a more closer bond like those two enjoyed… I don't want to waste a single moment with you. I've wanted to marry you for a while too but I was afraid you'd think I was moving too fast and reject me, which might harm our friendship. You were too important but I can see now that it was fear that was holding me back."

"I love you with all my heart and nothing would bring me greater joy than to have you as my wife." He slips the engagement ring onto Kim's finger which makes tears flow down her cheeks with both unaware that Katherine's cheeks were wet with her own tears as well.

"John, just like you namesake shared with me the strong feelings she had in her own heart about Ron and urged me to think about my life and how it would be without you if something were to cut it short. I never want to spend my life wondering what might have been or could have been when the chance to make it a reality is right before us." Kim takes John's hand and brings her ring to the top of John's finger, "I love you John so very much and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You've been my best friend, my constant companion, the best boyfriend a girl could ever ask for, my warrior and my shield when I've needed it. I know I'll be the luckiest girl in the world, or in any time, past, present or even future if I can call you my husband." She slips on the ring and then leans forward to kiss him.

Suddenly from behind Katherine the twisters cry out, "YAY! John's going to be part of our family!"

Katherine spins and sees not only both her younger daughters but also her husband with a warm smile on his face. She sees him nod approvingly before he says, "About time is all I can say."

Kim and John just smile and blush as they look through the window, seeing the whole Possible family approving of their engagement. Somehow, the fact they'd been eavesdropped on didn't make a difference since they had both planned in their heads to tell them as soon as they got in anyway.

They raise their hands up and the engagement ring shines up at the newly engaged couple just with the last of the sun's light, signaling the start of a new beginning for them both.

_**(Middleton Present)**_

Kim and Ron appear at the house they'd started their whole madcap journey through time/space/worlds and somehow as they step out the door, they realize that their hands were together just as they'd been when they started.

Kim looks over to Ron and smiles, thinking about what Crimson had whispered to her before they left. She decides the timing is wrong so she gives his hand a loving squeeze.

"Come on Ron, let's go check on the rest of our family."

"Sure thing Kim. That sounds like a great idea." He smiles at Kim and together they continue to walk forward until they have to let go to get into the car.

The drive in the car was a quiet one as far as talking with their voices went but in their thoughts they were anything but quiet. Both of them thought about all that they'd seen and done since entering that house and all that they had done because of the robed… Crimson woman.

Kim knew where her mother and the others had been when all this started so there was no reason to think that they wouldn't have arrived back where they started since Crimson didn't bother to teleport them all home together.

Kim pulls up to the haunted house and sees that her parents and her twin brothers were standing around waiting for her to show up with the haunted house closed early.

"Kim! You're ok!"

"When we didn't see you with us"

"We were worried about the both of you!"

The twins surprise Kim by grabbing onto her and giving her a big hug. "Don't ever scare us like that again!" They say in stereo as they look up at her.

"Ok boys, that's enough! You can see your sister is ok thanks to your father."

"You heard your mother, now come on and let's all go home. I don't know about you two but I've had enough excitement tonight to last me a lifetime."

Everyone nods in agreement but even as the twins head towards the car Jim tries to wave his hands in the air.

"Aw man, I wish we could still transform into our werewolf forms."

"Yeah, I know what you mean… that would be so cool."

"There will be no more talking about turning into werewolves or anything that any of us were in that other world until we get home."

The tweebs slump in defeat and climb into the car and their father climbs into the driver's side.

"Mom? Can I come over to the house for a few minutes?"

Mrs. Possible looks at her daughter in surprise and smiles. "Of course honey, you know you're welcome anytime."

Ron looks curiously at Kim but he doesn't say anything as he just figures that she wanted to stay close to her family after the crazy night that they'd had.

Kim gets back into her car and drives behind her parent's car, pulling into the driveway behind it.

Everyone goes into the house through the kitchen access with Mr. Possible making some hot coco before bed while Kim pulls her mother into a private conversation in the living room.

Time passes as they wait for the women to come back and nearly a half hour later there is a shriek that comes from Kim!

Even before the others are up from their table, Ron is through the door and heading towards the stairs where the shriek had come from!

"Kim! Are you ok? Did Jade come back for revenge somehow? What's going on?" Ron spots an open door with Mrs. Possible standing outside it. Without even thinking about what room it was he runs over to the door and screeches to a halt when he sees that Kim is alright but standing by the sink with what looked like…

"Uh… Kim? What's going? Is that what I think it is?" He looks at Kim and then Mrs. Possible who smiles and nods at Ron.

Everyone else manages to catch up to Ron at this point.

"Yes Ron…" Kim blushes with a very happy smile on her face, "I'm pregnant… we're going to have a baby!"

For a moment it looks like Ron is going to faint but then he straightens up and smiles big, walking quickly up to his wife and gives her a loving kiss on the lips. "I'm happy Kim! After all our tries we finally succeed!"

Ron wraps his arms around Kim, taking care over her tummy even though it was too early to worry too much about that kind of thing.

"How… what made you think of doing something like this now?" He just lovingly holds Kim and she leans into his warm embrace.

"Do you remember when Crimson whispered to me before we came back home?" She looks into Ron's eyes softly.

"Yeah…?" Ron nods as he looks at her with confusion.

"She told me I was pregnant and that she knew because…" Kim hesitates and looks to her family standing at the door. "She is my grand daughter."

There is stunned silence until Mr. Possible scratches at the back of his head, "Well Kimmie-cub it looks like we're going to have some grandkids to spoil."

Everyone just laughs at that but even during all that laughter Kim and Ron's eyes just gaze at each other's, knowing that somehow everything they'd experienced was because of their love for each other. Somehow, knowing that they had a grandkid that would take care of them and help bring them together made them feel good with the world in safe hands.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, this is the last chapter in this story. I hope you all appreciate it and while not everything is so neatly wrapped up, you have got to admit that for every ending, there is also a beginning. For both Kim's, the future is just beginning for them. What did you think of what happened to Shego? I thought it was both funny and deserving after being used as a puppet to destroy two worlds. What did you think of Kim and John? Did you enjoy the double proposal between the two of them? What did you think of Kim and John in this chapter? What did you think of Kim and Ron in this chapter and the way they dealt with the surprise? What did you think of the families for both K&J and K&R? Any questions you'd like cleared up? Anyone want to write their own spin off of this story and want something explained? Just ask. 

I wish to thank all of you who have stuck through with me and read my past 3 Halloween stories. I also wish to thank my reviewers(in no particular order): Ace Ian Combat, CanjunBear73, StarwarsKPgal71, Warbird, Acosta perez jose ramiro, Beasty bex, Kimronandrufus, Joe Stoppinghem, Spedclass, Halfblood alchemist, kpfan72491, Christian Ninja Rabbit, fatherfigure1, and the ever anonymous dr-fan/,mai-lover as well. For without all of your reviews in this story alone I could never have made this story the way it has become today. Take a bow all of you.


End file.
